Nuestros lazos son del color de la sangre
by AskedSurprise
Summary: En cualquier momento puedes perder lo que mas amas, para eso Rivaille tenía reglas simples 1.- No te involucres demasiado y 2.- No la hagas parte de tu vida. Sin embargo esa persona especial todo lo abarca y todo lo impregna. Hanji no puede negar que sus razones para luchar son por algo más, ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos permanecer ignorantes ante nosotros mismos? LeviHan 100 %
1. Chapter 1

**_Lo prometido es deuda. Les traigo un fic 100% LeviHan, espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Muy bien ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Comencemos!: _**

**Capítulo 1: El defecto de lo que es importante para ti es, que no es inmortal**

Era una tormenta como pocas le habían tocado presenciar en la vida. El viento salvajemente mecía las copas de los arboles cercanos y a lo lejos podía oírsele aullar como una lamentable agonía.

Abriéndose paso a ese aguacero, resguardándose del viento y la lluvia bajo sus capas, iban cabalgando unos legionarios de las tropas del reconocimiento; hacia bastantes horas que partieron del cuartel bajo el comando de uno de los líderes más hábiles y fuertes de la humanidad.

- ¡Sargento! –Grito uno de ellos – ¡Es demasiado peligroso seguir cabalgando, pronto anochecerá!

El mencionado miró a su alrededor, con la desesperación bien escondida por dentro, frunció el ceño y con las riendas animó a su caballo a detenerse y dar la media vuelta.

_"Maldición" Pensó "a pesar de haber tenido suerte de no toparnos aun con ninguno de esos asquerosos monstruos, no puedo seguir arriesgando a mis hombres"_

-La muralla está bastante distanciada –dijo al fin el sargento con la voz suficientemente en alto para que todos a su alrededor le escucharan – Vamos a aprovechar la cercanía del bosque gigante para pasar la noche en lo alto de sus ramas.

Dicho esto la caballería se dirigió al mencionado y misterioso lugar, amarraron a sus caballos a los troncos y con los equipos tridimensionales treparon a los gigantescos arboles cuyas copas parecían interminables; eran tan espesas estas que apenas dejaban pasar el violento ventarrón y las pesadas gotas de agua, convirtiéndole en una corriente helada que se escuchaba como un ahogado alarido.

Una noche terrible. El sol se había ocultado y la oscuridad se apoderaba del lugar.

-Seguramente nos topáremos con unas de esas cuantas bestias al amanecer –mencionó un soldado mirando a su alrededor lo que las tenues luces de las lámparas de aceite le dejaban ver.

- Nos desharemos de ellos –El sargento Rivaille se sentó hasta el final de la rama apoyando la cabeza en el grueso tronco.

Al día siguiente, dicho y hecho rodeaban el árbol donde Rivaille estaba con algunos de sus soldados, un par de titanes de aspecto masculino, sin embargo estos eran de ocho metros por lo que ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir el comandante pues dichos gigantes fueron degollados enseguida por sus demás subordinados. La tormenta ya se había disipado dejando como única evidencia un cielo gris y un frio húmedo.

- ¡Sargento Rivaille! –Se escuchó decir a unos cuantos metros, el mencionado rápidamente de dirigió hacia donde le llamaban pero, al llegar sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, una ligera corriente de adrenalina, apretó los puños aun cuando su semblante solo demostrase la rudeza de siempre.

En la base de uno de esos gigantescos arboles estaba una capa verde, como la de ellos, algo desgarrada, en las manos de la chica que lo había llamado estaban unas gafas con los cristales astillados y salpicados con lo que parecía ser sangre.

- Sargento lo si…

Rivaille la miró con el ceño fruncido prácticamente le arrebato los anteojos de las manos y dio la media vuelta para dar órdenes a los solados que lo habían alcanzado.

- ¡Quiero que busquemos por todo el perímetro! – Exclamó firmemente sin sentimiento alguno en su voz – Lo más probable es que necesite ayuda médica –agregó adelantándose a ellos.

- Pero - mencionaron algunos –tal vez ella…

- Jumm – Rivaille se encogió de hombros y agrego sin voltearlos a ver:

- Ella es más difícil de eliminar que un maldito titán

_"¿Era verdad, cierto?, eres de esas personas de la cual no parecen tener un final, tú estás perdiendo el tiempo como siempre con tu sonrisa estúpida haciéndome preocupar en vano. Si no es así, jamás te lo perdonaré"_ Pensaba el sargento mientras se ponía en marcha con su equipo de maniobras mientras algunos le seguían y otro equipo rodeaba el bosque.

No tardo mucho luego de pensar en ello cuando atisbó a lo lejos el objeto de su búsqueda, sin embargo no era el momento para que los nervios lo traicionaran. Presa en un gigantesco puño estaba una chica de cabellos castaños, la científica de la legión Hanji Zoé, aparentemente sin conocimiento; el coloso humanoide estaba a punto de colocarla es sus fauces.

Rápidamente Rivaille tomó impulso, desenvainó aquellas filosas espadas y como si de un rayo se tratase se abrió paso y cercenó completamente la cabeza del titán, cayendo este como plomo, sin perder el tiempo el soldado fue hacia la castaña, una vez en sus brazos verifico signos vitales.

Estaba viva.

_"Ah perdido bastante sangre"_ determinó al verla tan pálida, como pudo la cargó en su espalda y fue reunirse con los demás.

- Increíble pudo encontrarla –comentó un soldado al ver a lo lejos que su sargento venia cargando a alguien. En las ramadas bajo a la chica donde todos se amontonaron.

- Comandante hay que llevarla inmediatamente si no puede morir…

_** Pobre Hanji :( . Bueno nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **_

_**Créditos a Isayama por SNK, si fuera mío tengan por seguro que Levi se casa con Hanji y tendrian bebés (aunque tengo mi lado fujoshi, esta pareja le gana) D **_

_**El fic es sin ánimos de lucro es solo porque shippeo poderosamente a estos dos :D**_


	2. -¿Por qué estas luchando?-

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Comenzamos con el segundo capítulo ya aquí para ustedes **_

_**Las letras en cursiva son las perspectivas y pensamientos de Hanji, los de Levy estarán en negritas.**_

_**Posibles Spoiler, si no han leído hasta el capítulo 53 del manga (no se preocupen es una nimiedad XDDD)**_

_**-¿Por qué estas luchando? –**_

_**La buscó por todos lados hasta dar con ella, cuando por fin lo la encontró , Hanji estaba peligrosamente débil ; sin perder el tiempo la subieron a una carreta y emprendieron el regreso al cuartel temporal que ocupaban, Levy iba junto a ella, al revisarla un poco se percató de que la sangre provenía de una herida en su costado, se preocupó bastante ordenando a la caballería que se diera prisa.**_ _**¿Cómo acabo ella en aquella situación? **_

_**Cinco días antes…**_

Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más dentro de las murallas, el caos y el desorden se iban apoderando poco a poco de sus interiores, la gente comenzó a desconfiar y a odiar a todos aquellos que pertenecían a la legión del reconocimiento, tal vez porque ellos si eren libres o quizá porque los culpaban de la situación actual , como sea, tarde o temprano iba a suceder aquello: La policía Militar quería por todos los medios posibles a Eren y a ellos los iban a expulsar de las muros o si no los ejecutarían . Fue un movimiento rápido, apenas y pudieron ser avisados por Erwin quien se las estaba arreglando el mismo para escapar, el plan era que pudieran salir lo más pronto posible y reunirse en un punto estratégico dentro de las murallas María, a donde seguramente no los perseguirían; escaparon pero por lo mismo de la inesperado e improvisado de la operación, se separaron cuando tuvieron que enfrentar a los primeros titanes que se cruzaron en su camino.

Ella estaba con todos en aquel momento pero, sentía que no podía dejar que las cosas se complicaran más, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en alejar la mayor cantidad posible de gigantes de sus amigos y compañeros, así que solamente hizo que su caballo cambiara de dirección y los monstruos que se dieran cuenta la siguieran hasta perder de vista a su equipo, también estaba bastante confiada en sus habilidades así que solo lo hizo, cuando se vio rodeada de esos seres anclo los arpones de su equipo a las carnes de las bestias y degolló de lleno a tres de ellas.

Sin embargo estaba sola, lejos de todos y en ese momento se percató que había usado bastante gas al momento del escape y que tuvo la imprudencia de no haber usado reservas, sería imposible pelear así, sin perder el tiempo guardo sus armas y monto de nuevo su caballo para poder volver. Para su mala suerte un titán más, aproximadamente de siete metros de altura , salió de entre la arboleda y corrió tras ella, Hanji pensó en lo bien que se la estaba pasando a pesar de su estado, ella era así de desprevenida, osada, loca como decían algunos y la verdad si iba a morir en ese momento al menos sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí misma e iba a ver de cerca o aprender lo más que pudiera de esos seres en sus últimos momentos.

Sin embargo en su mente se cruzaron unas escenas bastantes peculiares, episodios del pasado evocados por algún extraño motivo justo en ese instante, ¿acaso, realmente iba a morir en ese momento? ¿Por qué recordaba esas cosas ahora? Las imágenes eran de la primera vez que vio a su amigo Levy, cuando Erwin se lo presentó, Levy era más delgado en aquella época, sumamente pálido y con usaba ropas sumamente remendadas, recuerda haberlo recibido con una cálida sonrisa y él desviando la mirada con esa amargura tan típica de él.

También vio la imagen de aquella misma persona, Levy, ya algo cambiada por el tiempo, juntos en una habitación con varios libros a su alrededor, teniendo un poco más de confianza con ella enseñándole a leer y a escribir…

Recordó platicas, pleitos…

Y algo más; unos labios rozando los suyos, fundiéndose en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un apasionado beso.

Se supone que lo había olvidado, enterrado, dado por cosa trivial.

_¿De verdad era una cosa trivial?_

Y en ese momento el titán se tiró de panza al suelo alcanzando con sus fauces la pata de su caballo, Hanji cayó violentamente al suelo rodando un par de metros, como el gigante no tenía predilección por el equino, ignoró al animal que se desangraba a unos metros y se arrastró peligrosamente hacia la mujer, como no quedo inconsciente ella se levantó con algo de trabajo y en el acto, debido a su pericia y buenos reflejos, dio un salto desenvainado sus espadas y clavo ambas, una en cada ojo del gigante. ¡Quería tener más de esos momentos con el enano! Eso fue lo que ella pensó en ese instante.

¡Me duele más a mí que a ti! ¡Créeme! –retorciéndose del aparente dolor aquel monstro se puso en cuclillas y la soldado aprovecho para rebanarle la nuca, sin embargo la bestia alcanzo a dar un manotazo a sus espaldas haciendo que ella soltara una de sus cuchillas a duras penas alcanzó a cortar su punto débil, pero al caer ella, la punta de su espada se le enterró a un costado, dio un grito de dolor y como pudo se levantó y con sumo cuidado la retiró, rasgo su capa para hacer una comprensa y la amarró alrededor de su torso.

Mientras era testigo de cómo se desvanecía el cuerpo sin vida del titán.

El viento comenzaba a ser fuerte, miró a su alrededor percatándose de que no se encontraba muy lejos del bosque gigante pero también vio que su caballo yacía inmóvil y al parecer le había arrancado una de sus patas. Sin perder el tiempo corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hacia aquella dirección bajo las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

_Se supone que no debería sentir miedo ante esta situación, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirlo No, no es miedo a encontrarme de nuevo frente a frente con esos seres que nos devoran, al contrario sería fantástico ver algún excéntrico de cerca, quizá si tengo la suficiente fuerza y sobretodo suerte de salir viva, pueda obtener alguna muestra de su baba, de su sangre o ser testigo de alguna otra conducta que pudiera rebelarme lo que está sucediendo en este mundo. Más bien solo desearía verlo a él por última vez. Sí, quiero verle otra vez._

La situación de aquella mujer era sin duda bastante penosa, había perdido a su caballo, estaba sola, herida y aunque tenía su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, sus reservas de gas estaban al límite. A pesar de eso tenía un semblante bastante apacible.

Cuando llegó a su destino, el sol estaba por ocultarse y con lo casi último de sus reservas subió a un árbol.

Pensó en varias cosas, en si saldría viva de ahí, que lo más probable era que no, empezó a recordar a sus padres, a sus amigos, poco a poco se le iba la poca euforia que portaba al principio.

Creo que después de todo no volveré a verte estúpido enano –dijo tristemente, antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos, sentía la boca sumamente seca, tenía sed, se sentía débil, miró sus ropas llenas de sangre ya seca. Se percató de algo que hubiera sido desesperante para cualquiera, un titán como de ocho metros estaba debajo del árbol donde ella estaba, suspiró profundo estaba débil, era su fin, pero de repente un leve recuerdo más se vino a su mente.

_El pasado no dejó que aprendiera algo como eso, creo que simplemente son mis impulsos lo que me provocaron a hacerlo. _

_Opino lo mismo, no tenías por qué venir a disculparte, que yo actué bajo los mismos supuestos._

_Entonces lo más valioso es saberse camaradas_

_Tú lo has dicho _

Se levantó se quitó la maltratada capa y las gafas que se mancharon de sangre por los raspones de su frente y los término arrojándolos al suelo, los lentes se astillaron al caer y la capa fue llevada unos metros más allá por el viento.

No me rendiré –dijo con una sonrisa algo eufórica ahora, era increíble como cambiaba de humor – ¡no ahora, que tengo muchas cosas que descubrir de ustedes! –grito dirigiéndose y señalando al gigante. En el acto ella usó su equipo de maniobras para alejarse unos cuantos metros, estaba sorteando sus actos pues ni siquiera sabía cuánto le quedaba de reserva cuando estas tronaron y cayó al piso.

Se levantó teniendo la vista nublosa y lo último que vio fue la enorme mano acercándose a ella.

Adiós "camarada" –y todo de volvió obscuro.

_**Cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado por bastante tiempo, a veces llegas a olvidar la cuestión de que la mortalidad también aplica para esa persona, no te llegas a imaginar el momento de su final, lo molesto es, que solamente sabes en lo mucho que te va a afectar aunque no seas capaz de reconocerlo, o como en mi caso ni siquiera tener claro que es lo que sentirás cuando eso pasé. Generalmente solo imaginas tu propio fin para evitar verlo. Aunque suene incoherente debido a nuestro estilo de vida peligroso y arriesgado. Supongo que la razón sea tal vez porque a veces existen personalidades que llegan a salpicar e impregnar con su esencia a otros a su alrededor aun en contra de su voluntad. Se convierten algo así como un punto de referencia en tu vida, que piensas que jamás vas a perder, por más que la hagas a un lado a veces, por más que aparezcan conflictos de los que tarde o temprano resolverán porque según tú, existe el tiempo suficiente para arreglarlos y conservar lo que sea que sea que tengamos por mucho tiempo como un círculo vicioso que a ninguno incomoda. **_

Sargento, ella está fuera de peligro …

Gracias Moblit, pasaré a verla

De acuerdo, La capitana aún permanece dormida, no creo que despierte pronto, dio mucho trabajo estabilizarla por la enorme cantidad de sangre pérdida, afortunadamente la trasfusión que hicimos le ha salvado la vida.

Ya veo.

_**¿Por qué pensé que las cosas iban a resultar tan bien? ¿Por qué me obligue a creer que eras la "excepción a la regla" cuando se trataba de enfrentar a esas bestias? **_

Levy entró al cuarto donde estaba su amiga, inconsciente, pálida y con vendajes en el torso, brazos y piernas. Una parte de él se sintió culpable por no percatarse en el momento en que ella abandonó el grupo ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso quería hacerse ahora el héroe, la hijita de Erwin que había aprendido a que el sacrificio era necesario para ganar?

Ella era la única persona a la que no le permitiría pensar y actuar así.

Se acercó a ella tomando una silla para estar un rato, la observaba tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna, con esa mirada neutra, suspiró larga y pesadamente mientras fruncía ligeramente las cejas al ver el daño en ella, sus labios partidos y secos, los rasguños en la tersa piel de su rostro y su cabello marrón desatado en donde por impulso, pasó el dorso de la mano para sentir su textura, algo que no se atrevería hacer estando ella despierta. Así permaneció únicamente viéndola con el mentón apoyado en las manos cruzadas mientras sus codos reposaban en el borde de la cama.

Idiota –dijo suavemente como si fuera una reprimiendo a un niño pequeño, entrecerrando los ojos -¿pensaste que en tu decisión serias la única afectada? Eres la culpable de que me preocupe de más por ti. La próxima vez que te aloques por esas inmundas cosas tal vez no tengas la misma suerte de que te encuentre –hizo una pausa – si eso sucede, a lo mejor ya no tenga mucho por lo cual estar luchando…

Sin decir más el pelinegro abandonó la habitación no sin antes mirar por encima del hombro a hanji.

Sentía que los párpados le pesaban, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, la vista poco a poco iba cobrando algo de claridad, _¿Dónde estoy?_ Pensó al ver el techo de madera.

Capitana Hanji ¡Despertó! – la menciona ladeo ligeramente la cabeza encontrándose con la cara de un chico rubio, Armin, quien le sonreía, luego vio a Eren con la misma expresión, a Mikasa siempre de igual seriedad aunque podía leer algo de alivio en su rostro, y frente a su cama a su equipo de soldados entero.

_¿Estoy viva? ¿Qué sucedió?_

Chicos –aún se sentía débil, sin embargo les dedico una sonrisa –pensé que no les vería de nuevo a la cara.

Por poco Capitana –dijo Moblit –estábamos preocupados permaneció dormida casi tres días.

Inmediatamente se le acordó cierta persona que no veía por ninguna parte, sintió entonces un ligero desencanto. Pensó que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente importante para él como para que viniera a ver como estaba, bien eso era normal, sonrió sin ganas.

¿Está bien capitana? –volvió a preguntar Moblit visiblemente preocupado.

Si solo me…sentí extraña , es todo.

Capitana Hanji, quiero disculparme ya que todo por lo que ustedes pasan es por mi culpa, por protegerme yo no… -Decía Eren con bastante preocupación ahora en su voz. Hanji le sonrió amablemente y le tomo de las manos para verle con ternura.

Eren ya te dijimos que todo lo que hacemos es por nuestra propia decisión y protegerte a ti que eres nuestra esperanza ha sido nuestra elección ¿Vale?

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se entreabrió, iba a introducirse en ella Levy cuando vio tal escena, Hanji tomándole de las manos a Eren y este muy cerca de ella.

Cerró la puerta quedando un momento frente ella cuando alguien le toco el hombro

¿Ha despertado Hanji? –pregunto Erwin, Levy se voltio sin mirar a verle.

Si –respondió mientras se retiraba –esta con los mocosos –detuvo su andar y agregó –por cierto Erwin si vas a entrar dile a Eren que ni se desayune mañana si no quiere vomitar luego de los 40 kilómetros que lo hare correr, por todo este percance no lo he puesto en forma.

Erwin miró alejarse a su amigo ¿Qué le habrá hecho el muchacho? Pensó con algo de gracia, al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía el sargento.

_**¿Merezco retro u opiniones? XDD Nos leemos luego, como siempre créditos de SNK a Isayama.**_


	3. Buscando respuestas

**_¿Cómo están mis shingekypolitos? –Se protege de las posibles pedradas, por llamarles así-_**

**_Les traigo nuevo capítulo. De antemano perdón por alguna falta de ortografía que se me pudiera escapar, lo revise varias veces con la intención de que las ideas quedaran claras._**

**_¿Saben? Confieso que le di vueltas al asunto antes de formar las ideas uno del otro respecto a lo que sienten, yo creo que si en la historia real, que dios así lo quiera, llegan a ser pareja pues sus elecciones no serían fáciles. En este caso podría decirse que Hanji es la que rompe esa línea, y Levy es el que analiza más fríamente las cosas._**

**_Bueno ya no diré más, formúlense la situación, imaginen cada escena, en el flashback, que por cierto está en cursiva._**

**_Los pensamientos están entre comillas._**

**_Comentarios entre los personajes con Spoilers si no han leído toda el manga o el spin off de Levy._**

**_Aclaraciones listas, ¡Adelante!_**

**_Asked fuera._**

**_- Buscando respuestas-_**

´ - ¿Cómo estas Hanji? -preguntó el comandante Erwin al ingresar a la habitación donde la castaña descansaba en la cama rodeada por todos. Ella parecía haber recobrado el mismo semblante energético de siempre

- Ya ves Erwin, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácil – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa a la cual el rubio solo negó con la cabeza devolviéndole el gesto.

- Ya veo, tuviste suerte, de no ser porque Levy se enterco a irte a buscar...

El semblante de la científica cambio a uno de sorpresa ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Levy la fue a rescatar?

- Jajajajajaja –los que estaban en la habitación quedaron algo sorprendidos por la reacción de la científica –no recuerdo deberle dinero al enano.

- No creo que el cabo Levy haiga hecho semejante alboroto por una nimiedad –agregó Mikasa con aquella expresión siempre serena, Hanji volteó a verla de manera interrogante al momento que Eren le daba un ligero codazo a la primera con un gesto disimulado que la exhortaban a callarse. Por supuesto la castaña se percató de esto pero no preguntó más.

- Pensé que Levy ya había venido a verte.

- No Erwin, no ha venido –Hanji se acomodó mejor en la cama, disimulando el descontento –pero no importa ¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor como están las cosas? ¿Qué ha sucedido con la policía militar?

El silencio fue sepulcral al momento de la pregunta, parecían malas noticias las que estaban por venir, a juzgar por el semblante de Erwin y el resto de los soldados.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La corona nos busca, nos han acusado de traidores.

Definitivamente el adorno de ese día en el rostro de la científica, era la sorpresa.

¿Acaso este sería el preludio de otras cosas peores?, se quedó pensativa, la situación cada vez se complicaba más para ellos, miró a su alrededor, todos estaban con las cabezas bajas, apretando los puños presas de la impotencia, casi podía leer lo en cada uno de ellos, era normal, hasta ella lo sentía.

En su cabeza apareció la imagen de Levy con ese rostro tan circunspecto de siempre y fue entonces que se preguntó si el pasaba por lo mismo ¿Qué pensamientos tendría ahora en su mente "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"?

- Mantener nuestra atención tanto fuera como dentro de las murallas como nos disponíamos al principio será más complicado de lo que ya era antes…

Mientras que por dentro de aquella habitación se disponían a través de una plática tratar de analizar sus problemas y darle a Hanji una que otra bienvenida por estar sana y salva; Levy estaba en el balcón del cuartel, pensando en algo totalmente distinto.

Estaba casi convencido de que para él ya era muy tarde seguir negando lo que sentía por la científica; ella prácticamente era su amiga alguien que después de la pendejada que había hecho de besarla una vez, y lo consideraba así porque se suponía que es sus planes no estaba el "enamorarse" o tener ese tipo de necesidad, aún conservaba su amistad sin tapujos ni estereotipos con ella. Pero la situación no era así de fácil , sus vidas no eran así de sencillas, estaban mezcladas con un destino casi predeterminado y para el colmo él vivía con el maldito pendiente , oculto cabe mencionar, de que no le pasara algo a Hanji, esto había comenzado de nuevo cuando perdió a todo su escuadrón y como una profecía autorrealizada se cumplió cuando ella se perdió aquel día y por la mente se le cruzó la idea , que creyó lejana una vez , de no volver a ver jamás a esa loca castaña rodeándolo de sus excentricidades diarias, recordándole que existía un lado humano en la vida de un soldado que enfrentaba diariamente a la muerte.

El resultado fue que simplemente movió cielo y tierra para salir a buscarla, dio órdenes aquí y allá , arriesgo vidas para tener la oportunidad de reñirla por lo estúpida que era, por lo imprudente de sus actos y por recordarle lo importante que era para él.

¿Esa era la razón por la cual sentía que ir a ver Hanji era imprudente? ¿Acaso, cuando la viera después de regañarla terminaría hincándose en su regazo para pedirla que no lo volviera a hacer? Maldito orgullo

Los recuerdos eran traicioneros, y ahí estaban para restregarle en la cara todo el vínculo que tenía hasta ahora con Hanji.

**FlashBack **

- _Si-na, Ro-se, Ma-rí-a –Toda su vida había escuchado esos nombres, pero nunca le importó saber cómo se escribían. La vida en la calle siempre tenía otras prioridades._

- _Muy bien Levy, has aprendido rápido. _

_Hanji , la chica que Levy tenía identificada como "el bicho raro de la cual no supo si era hombre o mujer hasta que se fijó en sus senos", le sonreía de manera entusiasta y cálida recordándole que ella si tenía las delicadas facciones de mujer bien guardadas, ante ese gesto Levy solo desviaba la mirada algo impaciente y malhumorado, en realidad esos momentos pensaba únicamente en lo molesto que era estar siguiendo órdenes de Erwin, un idiota con ideas suicidas que lo había obligado a unirse a la legión ; y ahora le ordenaba pasar las tardes enteras con aquella excéntrica mujer de cabellos alborotados para que aprendiera a leer y a escribir. _

- _Vamos a ver, léeme ahora este párrafo._

- _Las mu-rallas…fueron constr…constru_

- _Construidas._

- _Tsk –Levy la vio con esa mirada gélida _

- _Pensé que te trabaste _

- _No, me interrumpas-dijo él de mala manera – fueron cons…truidas, ha…ce cien años por los sobrevivientes de los primeros a-taques de los ti…tanes…_

_Así pasaron tres meses en los que iba todas las tardes con la científica, donde aprender la fonética y la gramática ya eran cosas de segundo plano, por más que el carácter de Levy fuera demasiado severo, el eufórico y extrovertido de ella hizo que fuera imposible que no pudieran intercambiar algunas palabras… entablar alguna conversación e incluso saber cosas uno del otro…_

- _Las murallas Sina, Rose y María miden cada una cincuenta metros de alto; a sus alrededores están los distritos de Caranes, Trost y Shinganshina, respectivamente; las cuales son las más importantes en cuestión de comercio y accesibilidad al exterior para las tropas de reconocimiento. La policía militar es la encargada de cuidar del orden dentro de la muralla Sina y, las tropas estacionarias son las encargadas de mantener el orden en las dos últimas._

- _¡Muy bien Levy! –exclamó aplaudiendo Hanji –ya lees a la perfección, pasarías como orador en lugar de soldado de no ser por tu prosodia de dictador amargado._

- _Cuatro ojos fastidiosa_

- _Jajajaja jajaja ¿dijiste algo enano gruñón?_

_Nunca supo en que momento cruzaron la línea de la desensibilización ante los insultos de uno contra el otro, pero esto no le incomodaba en lo absoluto al ex vándalo, y parecía que a ella tampoco, Hanji fue convirtiéndose en algún tipo de contacto "especial"; alguien que no se ofendía, se intimidaba o pretendía hacerse la inocente o la prepotente contra su manera de ser tan tosca. No existía doble moral, jugaban con las cartas en la mesa, él era como era ante ella._

- _Pareces loca cada vez que estás ahí afuera con esas repugnantes bestias –dijo Levy una tarde mientras esperaba que Hanji bajara unos libros del estante, al recordar que esa mañana , cuando volvía de su entrenamiento de recluta , la vio supuestamente experimentando con un gigante capturad. La castaña parecía una especie de desquiciada al estar dañando a los gigantes. Llorando y gritando en lugar de ellos._

- _Parece que estas pendiente de lo que hago, y yo que pensé que te fastidiaba. _

- _Como ignorar semejante escándalo –agregó el hombre con el ceño fruncido, ante la burla de ella, la castaña rió como de costumbre, y dejó caer los libros frente a su "pupilo". _

- _Con esto que veremos el día de hoy, vamos a concluir por completo tu aprendizaje._

_Pasó el tiempo, cada vez la idea de alejarse de las tropas y de hacer pagar a Erwin, como en un principio se lo había propuesto, por prácticamente obligarlo a unírseles , iban deshaciéndose, salir de las murallas era un evento que estaba ya muy cerca, ya no volvería a ese ambiente putrefacto donde vivió la mitad de su vida, ya no robaría por hambre ni mataría por defenderse, ahora lo haría para defender a otros; se le ponía enfrente un estilo nuevo de vida, aunque no perfecto, era mejor que todo lo que había vivido anteriormente._

_Llegó el día de salir de las murallas, un nuevo aire entró en sus pulmones, este era puro, no olía a humedad ni a suciedad, no estaba el hedor de los hombres de los subterráneos, no apestaba a sangre ni a ningún fluido que arruinara el ambiente. A pesar de saber que estaba entrando a un lugar lleno de demonios…parecía el paraíso, era libre…_

_Y tenía tres personas con quien compartirlo… _

_Farlan, Isabel y esa loca que formaba parte de esa especie de repertorio aunque de una manera diferente que no había identificado aún._

_Fue hasta entonces que sus metas se volvieron fijas: Apoyar a la humanidad y que todos algún día conocieran de lo que se perdían, la libertad del mundo exterior._

_De repente llegó un nuevo golpe a su vida, las dos únicas personas en las que tenía depositada su entera confianza hasta ese momento, de las que podría llamar amigos, murieron a mano de los titanes. Isabel y Farlan designados a tropas diferentes acabaron cazados, no estuvo a su lado ni para verlos en sus últimos momentos, en ese instante a un con el dolor de aquellas pérdidas pensó en Hanji ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_Porque ella estaba en las tropas, porque ella era humana también, porque estaba enfrentándose con las mismas bestias….y como a ellos podía perderla también._

_Sin embargo, de esa expedición y de muchas más ella volvía con vida, sin ninguna herida y aun así se daba el lujo de todos los días arriesgarse el pellejo jugando con los titanes que capturaban convirtiéndolas en sus feas mascotas. _

- _Levy hace horas que estoy tratando de buscarte ¿Dónde has estado?_

- _En mis deberes, no perdiendo el tiempo como tú. _

- _Que rudo eres –le respondieron en forma de queja infantil –estaba especulando muchas cosas que he descubierto, esperaba que me acompañaras._

- _Ni de loco._

_En el campo de batalla o fuera de este ¿Dónde la iba a ver por última vez? _

_Ese pensamiento le incomodaba, y sentía que a veces no lo dejaban concentrarse en las cosas para lo que realmente había sido llevado hasta ahí. Sin embargo veía que tras 40 expediciones ella siempre regresaba sana y salva._

_Sin darse cuenta esa mujer descuidada, algo desordenada y para rematar loca se volvió parte de su día a día, con ella siempre peleaba, siempre recordaba que había "alguien" a su lado, a pesar de lo frio e intimidante que era…la idea de que ella podría morir en cualquier momento se fue desvaneciendo como si enterrara una realidad que tarde o temprano pasaría. Bien, la demostración de sentimientos siempre los supo dominar, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás; en su rostro sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran difíciles de leer. Era ecuánime al momento de decidir; sin embargo eso no quería decir que no sintiera cosas que normalmente un humano o un "hombre" pudieran experimentar._

_Como ese dia…_

_Lo habían nombrado como cuarto al mando luego de Erwin Smith Hanji Zoe y Mike Zacharias…inclusive le daban la autoridad de escoger entre los nuevos soldados , aquellos que formarían su pelotón._

- _Vaya "Capitán Levy" –La risa contenida de Hanji por fin explotó frente al mencionado, él la veía fríamente, tan solo rodó los ojos y suspiró con hastió._

- _Sigue riéndote _

- _A la orden jajajaja mini-sargento._

- _¿Terminaste? _

- _Es-espera jajajaja ya – a pesar de que ya no había por que juntarse con Hanji, pues ya sabía leer y escribir, conocía la parte teórica de los equipo y la lectura de croquis de batallas, aun así seguía yendo con la castaña y a veces ella a verlo a él como en esa ocasión, se les hizo una costumbre, tal vez ya podía llamárseles amigos a esas alturas. _

_La castaña de repente sintió que le habían aventado algo al rostro, era una toalla._

- _Estas asquerosa –dijo Levy viéndola con un gesto de asco bastante típico de él –la próxima vez que entres a mi habitación aunque sea para andar jodiendo fíjate que no estés cubierta de lodo y baba de monstruo ¿quieres? _

- _Ash –ella enrolló la toalla y se dirigió al baño –usare el tuyo, me ahorrare el viaje_

- _Ni se te ocurra loca de mierda, mi baño esta impecable y no quiero que lo arruines._

- _Obsesivo compulsivo –sin hacerle caso Hanji entró al cuarto de baño, Levy se sobó el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia a los cielos y respuestas de porque la pasaba por alto a veces, así que mejor decidió quitarse el uniforme, más bien solo la chaqueta y el pañuelo para acomodar algunas cosas mientras la castaña salía._

- _Levy… ¿podrías ir a buscar mi uniforme? _

- _Ey ¿Qué crees que soy? -contestó malhumorado el pelinegro; cuando volteó se encontró con una perfecta silueta de mujer envuelta en una toalla de baño, para el colmo en SU toalla de baño. Revelaba ante él, aun si fuera sin intención, unas largas y bien torneadas piernas ; el escote ligeramente apretado el cual revelaba el amarre de la toalla, dejaba bastantes cosas a la imaginación, su cabello húmedo y suelto caía libremente atrás de sus hombros, y aun sin sus gafas se veía realmente atractiva._

- _Que desvergonzada eres –dijo Levy como si nunca hubiese notado todo lo anterior, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre; como si reclamara algo que lo aburriese –espérate en el baño. Si alguien te viera pensaría mal, idiota._

- _Pues mientras más tardes en traerme mi uniforme más tiempo me tendrás aquí en paños menores –se defendió ella con sorna._

_Sin decir palabra alguna él salió de la habitación para buscar lo que ella le pedía. Cuando regresó y ya por fin Hanji se vistió; platicaron de asuntos como la organización de la próxima expedición; cuando ella comenzó a hablar de sus recientes experimentos._

- _Levy ven conmigo un día para que puedas ver como…_

- _No._

- _Levy._

- _No insistas que no iré._

- _Amargado._

- _Yo no me excito con esas cosas._

- _Vas a empezar, que no es excitación, es una emoción muy gratificante que invade cuando…_

- _No me importa._

- _Tú ni siquiera sabrías distinguir una situación excitante de una común o una simplemente emocionante. _

_Levy enarcó una ceja mirándola retadoramente. Esa mujer le estaba provocando o ¿qué? Primero se le mostraba en paños menores y ahora le decía esas cosas._

_De plano de alguna manera que le costaba trabajo admitir, le daba a su vida un sabor distinto, un sabor interesante que lo sacaba de la rutina. De repente la empujó a la cama la aprisiono casi violentamente ejerciendo fuerza en las muñecas de Hanji y la miró a los ojos._

- _¿Qué tal? ¿Esta se asemeja a lo que vives con tus asquerosas mascotas?_

_Ella se veía ligeramente sorprendida pues sus párpados estaban bien abiertos sin embargo pronto recuperó su semblante relajado y sarcástico._

- _¿Qué dices? no le llegas ni a los pies y vaya que no enano._

- _Idiota obsesionada._

_De momento y sin saber cómo o porque su atención se fijó en aquellos labios que de cerca eran sumamente atrayentes, de color salmón, tersos y brillantes, un leve calor se iba apoderando de su ser, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y sin más juntó sus labios con los de ella._

_El cuerpo de Hanji reaccionó con sorpresa forcejeando ligeramente contra el acto, ante lo cual él aplico más fuerzas en sus manos para aprisionar las muñecas de la mujer, delineó con su lengua los labios de la castaña, como un gesto que pedía permiso para una intromisión más profunda y para su sorpresa ella reacción abriendo tímida y levemente la boca. El beso se volvió más profundo, intenso e inclusive placentero para él, Hanji prácticamente estaba quieta y hasta cooperando más tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire._

- _Definidamente esto no lo hago con mis" mascotas"-la castaña parecía recuperar algo de oxígeno, su expresión parecía una mezcla de duda y sorpresa._

_Levy la veía directamente a los ojos ¿Qué carajo acababa de hacer? Se dejó llevar por un deseo, si por un deseo que no pudo contener._

- _Entonces acabas de ver que se exactamente que es excitante y que no –contesto él soltándola y apartándose de ella quien se levantó acomodándose el cabello._

- _¿Levy? _

- _¿Qué?_

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_"Mierda"_

- _¿Qué acaso piensas que estoy enamorado de ti o algo parecido? ¡Por favor!_

_Ella comenzó a reírse. _

- _No te culparía, aunque hay otras maneras de demostrarlo._

- _Tsk, tengo cosas importantes que hacer cuatro ojos fastidiosa –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola. _

- _¿Me estas sacando?_

- _Si ._

- _Que aburrido y delicado eres –reclamó ella inflando sus mejillas en un gesto infantil que denotaban aparente inocencia .Totalmente dispuesta a retirarse._

- _Largo –dijo él con un tono de fastidio, porque parecía que la mujer al parecer estaba tomándose las cosas muy a la ligera, todo a juego, y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, no porque pensara que aquel acto estuviera siendo mal correspondido, porque no tendría que ser aceptado ni nada por el estilo; sino porque ella tenía el maldito hábito de mostrarle en su cara que tenía la capacidad de no sufrir preocupaciones por casi nada, eso no era normal, joder._

- _Levy si estas apenado por lo que…_

_El hombre prácticamente le azotó la puerta en la cara, la maldijo un par de veces por hacerle perder el tiempo y luego se fue a dormir._

_Al día siguiente por la tarde la fue a ver como si nada._

- _¿Ya no estas apenado por tu acto de conquista? jajajaja_

_A veces quería ahorcarla por andar con sus sarcasmos, a pesar de que estuviera cómodo con su manera de ser, porque la verdad es que lo había pensado y quizá como hombre, como soldado y como caballero que era, tenía que respetarla en ese aspecto y decidió disculparse._

- _No te ilusiones .El pasado no dejó que aprendiera algo como eso –él le mostraba una cara de indiferencia -creo que simplemente son mis impulsos lo que me provocaron a hacerlo._

- _ Opino lo mismo, no tenías por qué venir a disculparte, que yo actué bajo los mismos supuestos._

- _Entonces lo más valioso es saberse camaradas._

- _Tú lo has dicho pero me sorprende, Levy no tengas la impresión de que soy una adolescente que se ilusiona como si fuera su primer beso; yo que no pensé en nada que no fuera únicamente pasajero…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

- Pasajero…Hanji, al menos es bueno saber que tienes sin cuidado estas cosas….Al menos me restas una molestia más.

Cuando su vida de soldado comenzó, jamás pensó que estaría en estas condiciones y menos tratándose de alguien tan opuesto a él. Estaba consiente que las decisiones que se toman, jamás estarán del todo certeras hasta saber sus resultados, él había elegido un camino en el cual únicamente se veía a él solo recorriéndolo y él mismo lo había llenado con todas sus creencias para mantenerlo estable y sea cuales fueran los resultados estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría al momento de aceptarlos, pero…uno planea y el destino dispone.

Como ya estaba envuelto en todos esos pensamientos mejor fue a realizar algo que se traía pendiente.

Ya más tarde todos en la habitación de Hanji ya se habían retirado, no sin antes decirle Erwin a Eren que mañana Levy lo quería ver muy temprano para comenzar a entrenar, a lo que el muchacho respondió con un "¡sí, señor!" y terminó retirándose quedando solo el rubio para darle más detalles sobre la situación actual a la segunda comandante.

Eren se encontró con Levy, para provecho de este último pues lo estaba buscando.

- Me dijo el Comandante Erwin que mañana iré con usted a entrenar Capitán.

- Si –Levy recordó la escenita que presenció hace unas horas –Pero ahora te necesito para algo sígueme.

- Si.

Pasaban las horas y la verdad era que Hanji ya se estaba aburriendo, siempre estaba de aquí para allá haciendo miles de cosas y estar ahora en una cama guardando reposo, porque Moblit y Erwin casi la obligaron, era para ella lo mismo que estar sin hacer nada provechoso, eso la ponía ansiosa e inquieta, al menos tenía algo para leer que su fiel compañero Moblit le trajo.

Lo que más le hacía ruido era aquello que Erwin le dijo, que Levy la rescató y maldijo al rubio porque no le quiso dar más detalles, luego de que todos se retiraran. También estaba inquieta por los pensamientos que tuvo en el campo de batalla.

El sol ya se ocultaba y la luz dorada del sol se colaba por su ventana anunciado se pronta retirada.

- Adelante –dijo ella cuando escuchó que tocaron su puerta, para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Levy.

- Es la segunda vez que me haces arriesgar hombres para ir buscarte en tus estúpidos arranques.

- ¿Segunda? –Enseguida la mente de Hanji rememoró la vez en que Levy la reprendió por haberse ido tras aquel titán que les revelo la ubicación del cuerpo de Ilse.

- Por cierto, esta vez quería agradecerte por haber ido a buscarme. Aquella vez , al que salvaste fue a Auruo y no a mí.

_"y, ¿por culpa de quien crees que eso pasó? fui a buscarte, a asegurarme que no has pendejadas, idiota" pensó Levy _

- No tienes nada que agradecer cuatro ojos –respondió fríamente como siempre - tu estas a cargo de experimentar con Eren, es lógico que tenga que ir a buscarte.

- Ya veo -Hanji sonrió tristemente mientras aun tenia al pelinegro dándole la espalda. Ella dejó el libro que traía en su regazo a un lado, retiro sus sabanas y se dispuso a ponerse de pie –típico de ti Levy –concluyó suspirando y estirándose, con una voz que denotaba lo contrario a esa mirada de hace unos momentos.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué carajo estás haciendo? –preguntó Levy al ver a la chica tratándose de levantar

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Voy a bañarme e ir a mi habitación designada que seguramente estará más espaciosa. Ahí tengo más variedad para leer.

- No seas tonta, que no cargaron con todos tus cachivaches.

- No importa no quiero estar aquí de todas maneras.

Levy la observaba silenciosamente mientras veía como se levantaba con trabajo, apoyándose de vez en cuando; nunca se imaginó verla indefensa y entonces dominado por ese deseo protector suspiró resignado y se puso a su lado, posó su mano en la espalda de ella , la otra a la altura de las piernas, se agacho y con un movimiento ágil, la cargó como si fuera una liviana pluma, ella dejo escapar una leve exclamación de sorpresa ¿Qué tan fuerte era este hombre? Se preguntaba.

- Que ruidosa y molesta eres.

- No tenías por qué cargarme que puedo caminar.

- Cállate y mejor aprovecha lo considerado que estoy siendo contigo.

Hanji bajó la mirada para esconder una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, él era alguien de quien podía esperar demasiadas sorpresas, y sobretodo adoraba que ese tipo de comportamiento solo lo tuviera con ella.

¿Cuantas veces estuvo pensando en él en su ausencia?, con las funestas noticias que Erwin le había dado esa tarde en su interior vagaba la idea de un trayecto, aunque no imposible si complicado ¿Cuáles son las cosas prioritarias que un soldado debería estar pensando ante eso? ¿No es acaso en diferentes clases de soluciones que serían mejores para el bienestar de sus subordinados, en los experimentos que debería realizar lo más pronto posible? Sin duda, y ante su sorpresa, sus prioridades estaban tomando una ruta distinta, ella quería saber la verdad absoluta detrás de los gigantes, para eso ella amplio sus horizontes y los vio desde otra perspectiva. Pero, también quería saber la verdad frente al "ejercito de un solo hombre" y ante los pensamientos, actitudes y emociones de ella misma ante él.

Entonces alzó la vista encontrándose con el perfil de aquel, con esos labios rectos que denotaban indiferencia .Así como a los titanes a él también lo miró desde otro punto de vista , desde el principio al conocerlo , para ella Levy nunca fue un peligroso, desconfiable e ignorante delincuente hijo de alguna prostituta con habilidades con el equipo de maniobras de dudosa eficacia, como había escuchado una vez decir entre cadetes y oficiales de alto rango cuando Erwin pidió permiso a estos últimos para reclutarlo .No ,ella veía a un chico, mejor dicho a un hombre al que la vida y la sociedad no habían tratado para nada bien, un hombre cuyos ojos de mirada frígida y desconfiada marcados ligeramente por noches sin descanso mostraban también el dolor y el rencor hacia el rechazo que una vez sufrió, así como una astucia aguda y un orgullo tremendo.

A pesar de su curiosidad, se mezclaron más cosas que no estaban bajo su control, desde aquel contacto físico que causo el muy amargado, ella ya no estaba muy segura lo que provocaba ese hombre en sí misma. "Enamorarse" le parecía algo ajeno porque nunca lo sintió, o tal vez si pero debió ser hace tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba tan siquiera como se debe de sentir.

Así que no podía decir que se había enamorado del pelinegro y, como científica de hueso colorado que era , sus impulsos curiosos e intuitivos le dictaban comprobar lo que estaba sintiendo por él, si era solo una reacción física o no, porque debía admitir que se calentaba demasiado estando cerca de Levy, algo que había aprendido a controlar hasta ahora, porque si seguía más tiempo entre aquellos brazos e inundando su nariz con ese suave aroma varonil que despedía de su uniforme, iba a terminar olisqueándole peor que como lo hacía a las personas el difunto de Mike; Ella enterraría su rostro en ese espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Levy rosando suavemente la punta de su nariz contra aquella tersa piel para terminar explorándolo con sus labios y sepa el todopoderoso que pasaría luego o ; si se trataba de algo más profundo como por ejemplo ¿Por qué él tuvo que colarse en los que iban a ser sus últimos pensamientos antes de morirse?. ¿Por qué en verdad significaba algo tan fuerte para ella, de verdad todos esos años a su lado habían hecho nacer algo más que esa convencional amistad?

- Gracias –ya habían llegado a lo que era el baño; siendo esas contracciones un refugio temporal para ellos era completamente normal que uno estuviera tan lejos y no a la comodidad y disposición de alguien herido.

- Te voy a esperar aquí para llevarte luego a tu habitación, apúrate que no tengo toda la noche.

- No tienes que…

Pero mejor se calló al ver la mirada de Levy, esa que decía _"Te callas y acata lo que te digo si no quieres mi bota en tu cara"_ y mejor entró al baño.

Suspiró pesadamente recargándose sobre la puerta al pensar en cómo se las ingeniaría para saber lo que se proponía, aunque lo mejor, pensaba , es que tendría que ser cuando al menos sus problemas acabasen y solo rogaba porque aquello no le pusiera más trabas.

Avanzó con lentitud hacia a lo que parecía ser una tina, bastante rustica a decir verdad, los músculos de sus piernas estaban adoloridos, se dio media vuelta para toparse con unas cubetas de madera que tenían agua, caliente por cierto, se sorprendió ¿Acaso al principio de irla a ver era porque Levy tenía pensado llevarla hasta ahí para que se aseara a pesar de no haber tenido ella la intención?

_"Maldito enano friki de la limpieza" _

Unos minutos trascurrieron cuando se escuchó tremendo golpe y un leve quejido.

- ¡¿Hanji!? –Levy tocó la puerta algo impaciente al no recibir respuesta –Maldita sea responde.

- ¡Auch! no es nada, solo se me ha caído la cubeta.

- Abre la puerta.

- ¡Claro que no pervertido que ya me desvestí!

- Carajo Hanji ponte algo encima, sólo iré a vaciar las cubetas en la tina.

"_Le dije al idiota de Eren que las vaciara en ella"_

Unos segundos después se abrió la pesada puerta de madera, Levy entró, vio a la cubeta en el piso y el agua regada, a un lado estaba los vendajes que tenía la castaña en las piernas y brazos, pero tenía algo de sangre en ellas.

- Es que las arranque sin cuidado y no me fije que las costras se habían pegado y…

- No tienes remedio –dijo sujetándola de las muñeca para ver sus antebrazos –mira nada más, ahora te los vas a lavar bien con agua y jabón.

A Hanji se le erizó la espalda de tan solo pensar en el ardor del contacto del agua con su piel lastimada. Negó con la cabeza nerviosamente y jaló sus brazos liberándose del agarre del pelinegro para cruzarlos sobre su pecho.

- Mejor iré ya a mi habitación.

- No seas puerca –Levy agarró las cubetas y las vació en la tina –listo esperare en la puerta

- ¿Levy?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Quién es la pervertida ahora?

- No pongas esa cara de engreído me refería a lavar mi cabello, mis manos a un tienen esos raspones que arden. No piensas mal que no me quitare la blusa, si eres bueno y me traes otra podre mojar esta.

Lo cierto es que Levy no lo pensó mucho, ni siquiera sintió algún tipo de indebida situación, difícilmente a esos ojos color chocolate le podía negar algo. Avanzo hacia ella y totalmente serio le indico que se metiera a la tina, se quitó la capa, la chaqueta, el pañuelo y se remango las mangas. Tomando el shampoo, le dijo a la castaña que echara la cabeza para atrás, y dejó caer en la cabellera un poco de ese líquido , luego frotó sus manos para hacer espuma y comenzó a dar un suave masaje en la cabeza de ella.

Mala idea. Hanji sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse ante el sutil contacto, la verdad era que le estaba provocando una estimulación tremenda. Por su parte Levy parecía muy dedicado a su tarea, pero también experimentaba ciertas sensaciones, la suave espuma que se colaba en los cabellos lisos de Hanji le daban un estímulo muy suave entre los dedos a él, y el aroma a rosas del jabón fue embelesando sus sentidos, entonces una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa fugaz de que la ni siquiera Hanji fue testigo.

Para la científica este le pareció un buen momento para probar algunas conjeturas suyas.

- Levy, ¿Has escuchado que cuando una persona va a morir, toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos?...realmente pensé que ese iba a ser mi fin.

Aquella efímera sonrisa se borró convirtiéndose en una mueca de enojo contenido.

Detuvo unos segundos su labor, para luego retomarlo sin decir palabra alguna.

- Si ese momento llegase me gustaría saber antes muchas cosas –prosiguió ella jugando con la espuma que iba bajando en su cuello -¿Sabes en quien pensé todo ese tiempo?

"_detente"_

- En ti…

Levy tenía una expresión que pocas veces se le ve, de sorpresa. Pero así como la sonrisa esta fue muy efímera, Hanji levanto un poco más la vista para encontrarse con esa mirada imparcial. Quería saber, descubrir que había detrás de los actos de ese soldado.

- ¿Eso es una confesión?

- No.

- ¿Y qué esperas que te diga?

- Nada –dijo ella estirando los brazos hasta adelante y sonriendo como lo más normal del mundo –no seas tonto, para nosotros no hay lugar para eso, simplemente quería decírtelo y ya.

- Solo dices sandeces.

- Auch –Levy había agarrado en una coleta el cabello de la chica exprimiéndolo "suavemente" para retirar el exceso de espuma.

- ¿Levy?

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo una idea…

- No iré contigo a cazar a un maldito Titán.

- No era eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué te parece si somos compañeros sexuales?

_"¿Qué fue lo que dijo está loca'?"_

**_*Muerde su pan con crema* Pinche Hanji loquilla, vaya manera de querer descubrir lo que siente por el Heichou, ¿Qué contestara Levy? Ya ni se quien está más confundido con sus sentimientos si él o ella. Al menos yo pienso que esto se pondrá bueno._**

**_¿Quién ya quiere el próximo capítulo?_**


	4. Cruzando los límite

**_Hola: les traigo el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Agradecimientos: _**_A todas y cada una de las personas que me dejan sus comentarios , y por supuesto a los que siguen y leen esta historia. Gracias._

**_Créditos: _**_SNK no me pertenece, es de Isayama. Yo solamente hago posible el Levihan, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

**_Advertencias: _**_uno que otro Spoiler._

**_Pido de antemano disculpas por errores ortográficos o de redacción que se me pudieron escapar, trabajaré para reducirlos lo mas posible._**

* * *

**_Para no hacérselas larga la espera, les dejo con el relato._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

-**_Cruzando los límites: cayendo en la tentación -_**

Ella se recargó ligeramente en la puerta una vez que la cerró detrás suyo, esperó unos segundos a que los pasos se alejaran de su puerta, y como si hubiera contenido la risa por años esta reacción estalló de tal manera, que terminó sentándose en el suelo sujetando su estómago y secando las lágrimas que le salían a causa de la euforia.

De acuerdo, ella misma admitía que las cosas que dijo, en verdad las pensaba, sin embargo recapacitó en su justo momento que no era la opción más viable para probar lo que quería saber, solo lo dijo sin pensar, aunque esa no fuera su costumbre.

Se levantó parsimoniosamente, aun le dolían los músculos y haber reído tanto no era muy cómodo. Se dirigió a su cama tumbándose delicadamente en ella, pues las heridas aun ardían a pesar de tener vendas limpias ya puestas, suspiró evocando en su mente los momentos anteriores.

**Varios minutos antes….**

- ¿Qué tal si somos compañeros sexuales?

El silencio fue sepulcral entre ambos, tras aquella pregunta el ambiente parecía película de suspenso; Hanji podría jurar que solamente escuchaba su propio latir y la respiración cambiante de su acompañante.

- ¿Te afectaron las caídas que seguramente tuviste, verdad? -Dijo Levy, sin aparente alteración en su voz, como si la proposición de hace unos momentos hubiese sido de lo más trivial, ella alzó la cabeza mirándolo con su amplia sonrisa.

- No, aunque no lo creas estoy en mi total juicio como siempre.

- ¿Así de loca? Entonces sabrás que lo que me estás diciendo tiene su respuesta.

- Levy yo sé que tú eres virgen te haría un favor, además como te dije antes, yo no pienso en nada que sea serio.

El hombre pareció molestarse ante el comentario porque dejó caer el cabello de la castaña con rudeza y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Entonces… ¡hazlo con quien quieras! con Erwin, con Moblit… ¡con quien se te antoje! incluso con el mocoso estúpido de Eren.

En ese instante Hanji se sintió algo mal, incluso realmente estúpida por ocurrírsele algo tan tonto y egoísta para saber sus sentimientos.

- Jajajaja Levy a pesar de ser muy frio y todo lo que tú quieras, eres en verdad ingenuo –dijo ella tratando de reparar su error sin delatarse –Ven aquí y termina tu trabajo.

Por el contrario, el rostro de Levy era para el deleite de las pocas personas que lograban verle otra expresión diferente a la que siempre llevaba, parecía hacer una especie de gesto frustrado, sus finas cejas estaban fruncidas con verdadero enojo y sus labios dejaban ver esa mueca en donde ligeramente asomaba los dientes que friccionó por un segundo; aquello era una evidencia para Hanji que su "broma "no del todo terminaba desechándose por el caño como una mala jugada, al menos servía para saber que se tenían suficiente confianza. Que Levy siempre le pasaba por alto las cosas.

Le gustaba fastidiarlo, le gustaba saber que ella y solo ella tenían ese derecho sin precedentes, o al menos así le gustaba creerlo.

- Vuelves a hacer una broma como esa y olvidaré que eres mujer.

- Como quieras, pero que delicado eres que no aguantas nada.

**Fin del flashback**

_Tardare bastante en saber…_

**_Un par de semanas después…._**

Para la fortuna de las tropas del reconocimiento, por supuesto también a sus habilidades para pasar desapercibidos y sustentarse por sí mismos, las tropas militares no habían dado con ellos, ni con Eren ni con Historia.

Sin embargo la presión iba en aumento, y Erwin trataba de buscar una manera para poder estar enterado de las cosas que pensaban sus enemigos, tanto dentro de los muros como dentro de la sede de ese culto que adoraba a las murallas para: poder dar su próximo avance.

Los experimentos para que Eren pudiera cristalizarse o descubrir otros usos de su poder titán se habían suspendido y reiniciarían pronto una vez que la responsable, Hanji Zoe , estuviera ya recuperada. Afortunadamente, al menos, esto ya era una realidad.

Hanji ya se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y aunque, aún tuviera ciertas dolencias en las piernas ya no había necesidad de vendajes; como de verdad estaba aburrida agarró la muletilla que le servía para apoyar su andar y salió de su habitación con intenciones de ir a respirar un poco de aire fresco; lo necesitaba, el olor a humedad dentro del lugar la hacían sentir enferma sin que en verdad lo estuviera además, no tenía que hacer nada puesto que durante estas dos semanas Eren y Armin iban cada tarde a limpiar su habitación por órdenes de Levy.

_Al menos…una vez al día para que no se acumule el polvo además, hay que aprovechar que no lo puedes ensuciar como de costumbre._

Eso es lo que el Sargento decía. En fin, se levantó muy temprano para tener la oportunidad de pasear por los alrededores; se dirigió a los largos corredores y al atravesarlo fijó su vista a través de los ventanales, atisbando a Eren y a Levy ocupando el terreno delantero. Apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana y a pesar de ser temprano, el clima demostraba que era una estación seca, y el cálido sol ya estaba en el alba. Entonces a la científica le nacieron ganas de reprender un poco a Levy por estar "agotando" a Eren, incluso se acordó del día en que el castaño fue a cambiar sus sábanas y le contó, sin querer, que el Sargento le había hecho correr sin parar casi treinta kilómetros, ese día cuando Levy fue a verla como cada noche para ver que necesitaba y cambiarle los vendajes, empezaron a discutir como siempre, terminando con uno que otro sarcasmo.

Aunque, no terminaba de entender porque cada vez que defendía a Eren, Levy parecía cabrearse, parecía que solo ella lo notara ¿estaría celoso?

_"Imposible"_

De todas maneras, desechó la idea. Volviendo al presente pretendió salir al exterior, cuando su atención fue captada por algo particular.

Levy estaba frente a Eren, dándole la espalda a la vez a Hanji, de momento el primero comenzó a despojarse de una especie de sudadera de color verde fuerte que traía puesto dejando a la vista una espalda bien trabajada, Hanji sintió un leve calor en las mejillas ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no entrenaba con ese tipo? Pensaba, pues no recordaba que él cuerpo de ese hombre llamará tanto la atención, si antes empezaba a sentir cosas inexplicables, como atracción por ese sujeto simplemente por su manera de ser, ahora la cosa era peor: tenia aquel una piel tan blanca y un abdomen tan bien marcado, que podía jurar que se imaginaba contorneando y explorando con las manos las curvas y las leves hendiduras de sus músculos acentuados , si fuera máquina, la castaña a esas alturas ya estaría humeando y chirriando por el vapor acumulado ; entonces supo porque las chiquillas y las cadetes que siempre andaban miroteando a Levy parecían en celo en cada formación de la tropa para salir al exterior.

- ¡Comandante Hanji!

Eren agitaba su mano saludándola desde lejos, ella devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Levy volteaba a ver y Hanji agradeció profundamente la distancia para que ninguno notara su "leve" rubor en la cara.

Salió caminando lo más normal que pudo hacia donde estaban, Levy la miró, pensaba con alivio, aunque no lo demostraba, que era maravilloso que se estuviera recuperando tan rápidamente.

"_Realmente _ _fuerte" pensó Levy._

- ¿Tan temprano estas agotando a Eren? .Ya estoy mucho mejor, así que pronto experimentare con él de nuevo, no quiero que lo canses.

- No seas fastidiosa Hanji si lo quieres….

- Eren –dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Levy –le diré a Erwin que ahora que ya estoy mejor te la pasaras más conmigo ¿vale? ¡Es más! Vamos de una vez …

- Comandante… Hanji –Al pobre de Eren le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al momento que viro el rostro para ver a su superior; se encontró con la mirada fulminante de este en la que claramente se podía leer: _si te atreves a irte te mató, y si te atreves a pedir permiso también…_

Ese hombre dejaba bien en claro su autoridad con una sola mirada.

- Mejor cuando termine de entrenar con el sargento –contestó Eren.

- Ya veo que el amargado te tiene bien amenazado –dijo ella con burla –Levy puede dar mucho miedo, pero si supieras que en realidad…

- Si sigues abriendo esa maldita boca, yo mismo te enviare de vuelta con los titanes loca esta …

Para Eren las palabras de Levy parecían duras, pero a la vez tenían algo que…. era diferente a las ofensas que hacía a los demás, a veces se preguntaba porque ella no parecía ofenderse, o porque los insultos que usaba para responderle al sargento estaban cargados de algo que no parecía odio. Cuando Jean lo insultaba, a Eren, siempre sentía ganas de partirle la cara, o mínimo de andar peleándose con él y responderle con todo el sarcasmo y el desquite posible. Pero esos dos…

¿Sería respeto?

Ella solo sonreía pacífica y autosuficiente frente a Levy.

- Eren –dijo al fin Hanji –espero verte más al rato.

Levy fruncía la mirada mientras la veía alejarse, el menor ni se percató de ello.

Mientras tanto, la de lentes pensaba en lo mal que estaba reaccionando frente a Levy, hace un par de semanas se había rendido a buscar lo que sentía, y solo se dedicaba a disfrutar las atenciones que el pelinegro le daba; luego de tanto conflicto y tanta disonancia, se había propuesto a vivir con ello simplemente guardado en su memoria y en sus pensamientos para enfocarse mejor a las cosas del ejército. Pero, que difícil se le estaba haciendo.

Cadete y Sargento siguieron entrenando hasta medio día, hasta que Levy dijo que ya era suficiente y ordenó que el castaño fuera con Hanji.

- Sargento pensé que todo el día…

El pelinegro tomó en manos su cantimplora, odiaba tener que dar dos veces la misma orden y, dar explicaciones aún más.

- Eren –dijo firmemente y con poca paciencia –solo haz lo que te digo. Esa cuatro ojos es una obstinada sin remedio y no _la_ voy a estar aguantando cuando venga a estar jodiendo para que te vayas con ella.

_¿En realidad era eso?_

- Si, sargento.

Eren se fue corriendo y Levy fue caminando sin prisa detrás suyo, como quien domina su propio tiempo. Ya en la ducha, se puso a pensar en lo que Hanji le dijo hace dos semanas, no importaban las razones por la cual lo hacía ahora, simplemente se le venían a la mente esos instantes; debía admitir que en aquel momento, luego de que Hanji lo tomara desprevenido, en su cabeza también estaban las imágenes de la vista que la castaña una vez, y la única , le dio: Ella aquel día envuelta en su toalla de baño.

Sintió al recordar la vista de esas torneadas piernas una leve pulsión en su espalda baja, y un ligero aumento en su temperatura ¿Lo estaban excitando esos recuerdos?

Suspiró hondo, tragó grueso y bajo lentamente las manos por su cadera.

La loca esa era hermosa eso lo admitía, y solo a sabiendas suyas, pensaba que jamás se lo diría a alguien, al menos no sobrio, y aunque a veces ella era desalineada eso le valía poco…salió de su ducha, en realidad pasó varios minutos bajo la regadera.

Bufó molesto al salir mientras hacia sus húmedos cabellos hacia atrás.

"_Maldita sea" _

_Oh _si, acertaron él se masturbó pensando en la castaña.

Se vistió, se quedó en su habitación acomodando sus ropas limpias, recibió a uno que otro de sus subordinados que había mandado a llamar para darles ordenes específicas, boleo un par de botas suyas, en eso aprovechaba su tiempo libre, puesto que Erwin dijo que tenía algo en mente y que hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro lo consultaría con él y Hanji. Más tarde salió rumbo para el comedor, olvidando el asuntillo que hizo; para eso ya era casi el atardecer.

- ¡Eren eres increíble! –Lo que Levy estaba presenciando al momento de entrar, no era mucho de su encanto, Hanji tenía al joven castaño entre sus brazos, haciéndolo prisionero de un fuerte abrazo y por si fuera poco el rostro del muchacho estaba sobre los pechos de ella, sin que aparentemente esta se percatara de aquel detalle -¡He descubierto varias cosas gracias a ti, y en poco tiempo!

El violento sonrojo de Eren se notaba a leguas, mientras que el rostro de Levy…bueno si su mirada fueran cuchillas ya hubieran asesinado al joven soldado.

- Dis…culpe Comandante Hanji –Armin trataba de que la castaña no terminase por ahorcar a su amigo, sin embargo esto no era de mucha ayuda ya que aún lo tenía en brazos, el rostro de Mikasa estaba cada vez más sombrío porque pensaba que estaba maltratando a su "hermano", Sasha, Jean y los demás se reían de la situación.

- Dime Armin.

- Bueno ¿Cómo ha ido con sus experimentos?

Mala estrategia, el rostro de Hanji se ruborizo apretó con más fuerza a Eren que contrabajo decía: "comandante por favor, ya no respiro"

En ese instante lo jalaron de los brazos de Hanji.

- ¡Hazte respetar un poco! ¿quieres? –era Levy con cara de poca paciencia quien se dirigía a la de lentes, en una mano tenia del cuello a Eren que en poco, recuperaba su color.

- ¿De qué hablas? –contestó ella con expresión ingenua –si me estaba divirtiendo con los chicos.

- Maldita loca sinvergüenza –masculló digiriendo su coraje para no hacer escándalo –Deja de perder el tiempo, con tus insinuaciones baratas hacia estos mocosos que no estamos para juegos.

- Lo sé –respondió ella pasando por alto lo de "insinuaciones" –pero no por eso hay que amargarnos ¿Verdad Armin? –y la castaña pasó su brazo por el cuello del rubio en pose de amigos para sonreírle, el rubio miró al Sargento quien a su vez le miraba a él fríamente, que hasta miedo le dio responder.

La verdad es que Levy estaba enojado, muy enojado y tenía casi clara la idea del porqué, eso lo ponía peor.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a escuchar lo que he descubierto? Ah, no me pongas esa cara, ¿No quieres? Mejor, me quedo aquí con mi lindo y _joven _titán.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! -la voz del hombre, aunque no escandalosa , si fue severa, y tanto Eren como los demás vieron en silencio como el hombre se marchaba.

- Parecen marido y mujer peleando ¿verdad? –le susurró Connie a Jean.

- Si pero….Shh cállate –respondió este – ¿acaso quieres que el sargento te haga correr toda la mañana como le hizo al suicida de Eren?

Obviamente le respondieron a Jean con una negativa.

Pero el asunto no acabo ahí, un poco después, para ser más exactos una hora , en uno de sus recorridos, Levy vio a Hanji platicando con Moblit, de repente vio como este la cargaba como si nada, y a ella riendo.

- ¡Moblit! –sonrió, pero más por la confianza que se tenían como amigos que, por otra cosa; aunque Levy se imaginara otra muy distinta –te dije que podía caminar a mi habitación jajaja.

- Capitana por favor, deme el honor de ser útil para usted…

La estaba cargando, le sonreía, ella le devolvía el gesto.

- Sargento Levy –silencio… el ambiente se cargó de tensión –llevaba a la Capitana a su cuarto.

Moblit sintió la necesidad de justificar su acción al encontrase en el camino con el mencionado, porque el contrario los miraba de tal manera que cualquiera se hubiese sentido intimidado.

- Enano pensé que te fuiste a limpiar algún retrete por ahí.

- ¿Qué no seguirías con tus ridículos experimentos?

- Ya vez que no –Hanji estaba jugando con fuego, cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Moblit, ella miraba retadoramente a Levy; a Hanji le daban unos arranques extraños últimamente cada vez que lo veía, no lo podía evitar, aunque quisiera…esto cada vez iría peor si ninguno de los dos aclaraba su mente.

Levy, impulsivo y violento por naturaleza, la jaló del brazo, olvidando que aun ella se recuperaba, obligándola a bajarse. Esa mujer ya le estaba hartando.

- Joder, ¡maldita cuatro ojos!

- Auch –se quejó ella, Moblit quien era fiel a su amiga y colega, sin meditar mucho en realidad a quien se estaba enfrentando, se puso entre ambos defendiendo a la de lentes.

- Con todo respeto…Sargento, creo que la comandante, a pesar de ser fuerte, es una dama y no puedo estar sin hacer nada, si alguien, incluso si es usted la que la trata así.

Enseguida el rubio fue tomado del cuello de su uniforme y azotado contra la pared; a pesar de la diferencia entre alturas, Levy realmente se veía intimidante y con una voz cargada de enojo, le dijo:

- No te metas en la manera en la que resolvemos las cosas.

- Levy ¡Basta! –La científica parecía en verdad molesta –déjalo en paz ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

- Tsk –sin decir nada empujo a Moblit tirándolo al piso y se alejó de ahí.

Hanji lo miró como si fuera alguien extraño.

"_maldita Hanji, malditos mocosos…._

Estaba jodido, realmente jodido; no solo temió por todo estos años perderla por culpa de la muerte, no solo terminó siendo una persona de su confianza, también la muy maldita le despertaba bajas pasiones y, no conforme con eso ahora le dominaban los ¡celos! La sangre le hirvió, sí, le dieron unos celos tremendos ver que a otros les tratara igual, o así lo percibía él. Pero era el colmo, ya todos sus objetivos se trasformaban. Estaba enamorado…aunque lo negara, aunque lo desmintiera ante si mismo y quisiera confundirlo con deseo.

Damas y caballeros: Levy ,el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, sentía atracción por Hanji Zoe.

Mientras tanto ,Erwin recibía un misterioso paquete con un contenido que mando a buscar, para un plan que …se le ocurrió , destinado a infiltrase dentro de las murallas.

Levy, esquivando sus pensamientos ,fue un rato a los establos para darle heno y agua a su caballo, quería canalizar su agresión.

- _Cette femme compliqué ma vie* –_Dijo Levy en su lengua natal, mientras cepillaba a su caballo, con la intención de que nadie le entendiera. Claro siempre y cuando no fuera Hanji puesto, que igual ella tenía los mismos orígenes. – **_kaleth_**eso lo sabes bien, has visto las sandeces que hace cuando sale al exterior esa _belle et fou femme**_

Oh si, si existen pocas cosas que a Levy le agradan, su caballo es una de ellas: un animal fuerte y confiable, además de fiel, y estaba seguro que al equino podía decirle un par de cosas que segura o difícilmente le diría a otros, tal vez porque sabía que a nadie se lo podría decir.

Luego , Levy se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Pasaron horas, ya había oscurecido, más bien ya era muy entrada la noche y un ruido hizo que Levy se levantara de su lecho y asomara por su puerta. De repente Hanji apareció de la nada, tomándolo por sorpresa, y si no fuera por su buen domino y su rostro de Póker hubiera mostrado una expresión de asustado.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo impacientado – ¿ya terminaste de jugar con el mocoso, y con tu lame botas?

- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo ella sin darle importancia a las arrogancias de su amigo.

La miró de arriba hacia abajo, la castaña solo traía su bata de dormir, que le cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas , traía el cabello suelto y naturalmente sus gafas, sin decir palabra alguna Levy se dio la media vuelta dejando la puerta entreabierta lo que ella interpreto como un sí.

- Lo que sea que me quieras decir, hazlo rápido que tengo sueño.

Hanji entro en la habitación, esta olía tal como él, agradable, seguramente eran esas lociones que Levy aún conservaba cuando las compraba en el mercado de los barrios cada vez que iban ahí, o las hojas de pino de bosque que, a sabiendas de nadie excepto ella, el pelinegro se traía consigo en las expediciones y usaba para ambientar su impecable habitación. Inhaló más fuerte para grabar el olor en su memoria, ampliando su sonrisa.

_"incluso esa parte de él me gusta"_

- ¿y bien?

- ¿Por qué te molestaste con Moblit?

Parecían dos estatuas ahí contemplándose una a la otra.

- Estaba de mal humor

- Eso no es sorpresa, lo que quiero saber es porque te molestas tanto con Eren, con Armin …

- Si lo que quieres escuchar es que estoy celoso, pues pierdes tu tiempo. Te dije claramente que si andabas buscando emociones carnales lo hagas con ellos ¿No? . ¿Qué pasa? No soy un maldito titán para que me veas con esa cara escrutadora.

Ella se acomodó los lentes empujándolos hacia adentro, por el puente de su nariz.

La voz de Levy era de hielo, la línea entre ambos tarde o temprano se borraría.

Y si no daba el paso Levy, Hanji lo haría.

_"Ya era demasiado, a desechar las hipótesis." _Pensó la mujer.

La castaña se acercó al lecho donde el sargento estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre su pecho, cruzados igual, como la típica persona oponente.

- Tú no sabes nada, Acaso ¿sigues molesto con la broma que te hice? ¿Por qué te llame virginal?

Y Levy pensaba "_Mujer lunática , me estas provocando, no sabes con quien te metes"_

Él se levantó la tomo fuertemente del brazo, literalmente la aventó a la cama y se posiciono encima suyo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, Hanji estaba inmóvil contemplando las facciones inalterables de aquel soldado.

- No andes difamando de inexperiencia si no tienes idea alguna.

Hanji sonrió de lado, pocas veces se le veía expresión tan altanera y arrogante. Levy era astuto, no iba a dar un paso en falso.

Pero deseo es deseo.

Levy quito las gafas de la mujer dejándolas por ahí, se inclinó y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, Hanji estaba ofuscada tanto como él, alzo los brazos y rodeo la detallada espalda juntando más su cuerpo con la del soldado. Se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus labios.

El rostro de Hanji era digno de verse, sus ojos entrecerrados revelaban sus largas y gruesas pestañas dejando ver el brillo achocolatado de sus ojos, que miraban directamente los de Levy sus mejillas tersas estaban teñidas de un muy adorable y tentador carmín.

Vaya, ella no había podido dominar tampoco su deseo después de todo.

Levy, él estaba algo jadeante, al igual que ella, mientras recuperaba el valioso oxígeno , su rostro no mostraba tanta expresión como la de la científica ,pero se podía notar en sus ojos grises el brillo y el deseo que ella le provocaba. Volvió a besarla con ímpetu moviéndose deliciosa e insinuantemente sobre ella, incluso con solo rozarle encima de las ropas se sentía mucho mejor que auto complacerse; dejo de besarla y empezó a recorrer el cuello de cisne de su colega.

- Ngh Levy…no –El hombre deslizo una mano por debajo de la bata de la mujer, le rozo descaradamente la pierna llegando a su vientre para terminar haciéndole caricias por encima de la ropa interior.

- ¿Eso es lo querías, Hanji? –Escucho al hombre susurrarle a su oído con la voz ronca y llena de orgullo; la mencionada sentía su cuerpo arder, y su mente apenas pudo escapar de las delirantes sensaciones de la que era presa. La mente daba jugadas interesantes, a veces cuando llegas a conseguir lo que quieres, antes de disfrutarlo por completo, llegan las dudas y en ocasiones esas molestias que bien podría llamárseles culpa.

- E-espera Levy …Ngh –Hanji se tapó la boca cuando sintió que el pelinegro comenzaba a darle caricias un poco más insistentes por encima de la tela de su pantaleta, y que con la lengua iba recorriendo y delineando el hueso de su clavícula, que estaba expuesta al desatar Levy los primeros botones de su bata.

- Aa…basta –trataba de decir con dificultad –alguien vendrá y…

Levy parecía no hacerle caso, ella con la poca coherencia que le quedaba, lo aparto solo un poco con un leve empujón.

Se miraron fijamente. Una tangente de espacio y tiempo parecía detener todo. Grisáceo y café brillante, chocaron tratando de buscar respuestas.

Él era fuerte, demasiado, y se quería la podría hacer suya ahí mismo, incluso si ella se resistía, podría forzarla aun contra su voluntad.

Pero… jamás se atrevería.

- Levy… lo que está sucediendo…

- ¡Sargento! –La voz de Moblit se escuchó detrás de la puerta, Hanji desvió la mirada, se abrocho la pijama y acicalo su cabellera.

- ¿ Que quieres?–contestó el mayor, de mala gana por supuesto –más te vale que sea importante.

El muchacho, aunque a veces pudiera parecer noble, apretó los puños, no por la manera en la que le contestaron, sino porque recordó la rudeza con la que Levy había tratado a su amiga.

- El capitán Erwin lo llama.

Levy miró a Hanji.

- Enseguida voy .

- De acuerdo Sargento, con su permiso iré a avisarle a la Comandante Hanji.

Hanji pareció crisparse y se levantó por reflejo.

- No, yo iré a buscar a la cuatro ojos. ..¡Di una orden Moblit, retírate a tu habitación!

El rubio obedeció, mas estaba enojado, a pesar de todo sabia contenerse y ni siquiera rechisto.

- Veo que tu subordinado, tenía ganas de ir a verte –dijo Levy acomodándose el pañuelo.

- Eres muy estúpido –le contesto Hanji recobrando su semblante habitual. Como ya se había acomodado la ropa salió sin esperar a Levy dirigiéndose a la oficina de Erwin.

Una vez ambos en la oficina, ese hombre fornido y rubio de ahora un solo brazo, les esperaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio.

- Erwin, bastardo ¿hasta ahora te dignas a decirnos que vamos a hacer?

- Levy no comas ansias. Las cosas necesitaban planearse con astucia.

- Bueno y ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Hanji

Erwin se levantó camino hacia su gabinete y jalo un par de percheros.

De ahí saco dos cosas: Un vestido de novia y una especie de smokin que se deducía era para un novio.

- Hanji ¿no has pensado en casarte?

Ambos , tanto Hanji como Levy quedaron con el: "¿qué carajo dices?" en la boca, aunque el rostro del pelinegro tuviera esas dificultades de expresión.

Las ideas de Erwin, definitivamente eran poco ortodoxas.

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo._**

**_Aclaraciones: Los diálogos en francés significan:_**

**_*esta mujer complica mi vida._**

**_** hermosa y loca mujer._**

**_Kaleth: Así nombre al caballo de Levy, que bueno se supone que él fue. Significa, "el que tiene una bella energía", es de origen francés la palabra; me lo figure así porque creo que su caballo ha de ser de los más rápidos y bien entrenados XDD._**

**_Si les gusto no olviden su comentario, si no , vale decirlo también ¡Nos leemos después!_**


	5. Silencioso juramento

**_Perdón el retraso pero bueno; aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic._**

**_Vamos a recordar un poco los supuestos de esta historia:_**

_Luego de que Hanji casi muriera en manos de un titán y de que Levy la salvara; empieza a preguntarse ¿Exactamente que es Levy para ella? Ya que fue en el único que pensaba antes de morir. Y quiere saber que es ese sentimiento, aun si eso implicara tomar medidas drásticas para saberlo; que complicarían más las cosas; por su parte Levy se hace la misma pregunta debido a su creciente miedo por perderla. Llegan a tener un roce, y ahora Erwin les sale con un poco convencional plan._

**_Agradecimientos_****:** _A todas las personas que han dejado su hermoso comentario, y por supuesto a los que siguen "Nuestros lazos son del color de la sangre" y a las personitas del grupo de Facebook de Levihan fans; que me inspiran con todo su fanatismo y amor a esta pareja XD._

**_Créditos:_** _Como siempre a Isayama; SNK y sus personajes le pertenece a él; excepto los que yo incluya. Esos yo me los imagine._

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ Letras en negritas significa una narración que está tomando lugar en ese momento, es decir, ¿ya vieron las películas que va narrando lo que alguien que no es el narrador, si no el personaje va sucediendo lo que dice? Pues es eso. Espero haberme explicado._

_Letras en cursivas: Pensamientos._

**_No los entretengo más ¡ a leer!._**

_Capitulo cinco:_

* * *

**_-Silencioso juramento-_**

* * *

Sobre el escritorio estaban aquellas peculiares prendas, que el Comandante Smith había sacado de un estrecho e improvisado gabinete: un vestido blanco, en realidad bastante sencillo pero bonito; completamente liso, con un escote sin tirantes estilo , adornado con un discreto encaje en el borde de este y en las mangas, venía con un fino e igualmente modesto velo, retocado con unas pequeñísimas flores de azar; por el contrario, el traje que correspondía al novio era un conjunto de dos piezas de color oscuro y corbata blanca.

Tanto Levy como Hanji veían con rareza al rubio ¿En que estaría pensando?

- Erwin… ¿te sientes bien?...es decir, yo no pienso dar un paso tan grande aún, más bien no pienso en eso siquiera, a decir verdad…

- ¿Qué maldito plan tienes ahora en mente Erwin? –interrumpió Levy a la castaña, ella podría aun estar ofuscada por lo que pasó en la habitación de Levy en momentos anteriores, porque como decirlo…era una genio, eso nadie lo negaba ,solo que para pensar en frio necesitaba desprenderse de emociones calientes, a diferencia de Levy , quien aparentemente y de manera rápida y eficaz ponía su mente en el campo de guerra.

- Infiltrarse, obtener información directa del culto de las murallas a toda costa y por supuesto, sin ninguna baja.

Levy enarcó una ceja, creía entender, pero…

- ¿Acaso quieres que la cuatro ojos vaya de infiltrada?

Erwin sonrió enigmáticamente mirando a Hanji, ella parpadeó un par de veces y no tardo mucho de captar el asunto.

- ¡Woahh! ¿No esperaras que yo utilice eso? ¿oh si?

Eso implicaba que Hanji fuera directamente a las fauces del lobo, arriesgarse a que los militares la descubriesen y quizá le hicieran lo mismo que al padre Nick… tan solo por eso a Levy la idea le desagradaba profundamente; sin saber aún los detalles.

¿Acaso, Erwin no pensaba en que ella por mas recuperado que estuviese, podría tener una que otra secuela? , más bien para Levy ahí estaba de nuevo la creciente idea de querer protegerla.

- Lo aré –dijo Zoé firmemente, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro para sorpresa del Sargento Levy –creo que me vendría bien un poco de adrenalina.

- Moblit te acompañara Hanji –Agregó el rubio, por el contrario, Levy remarcó la mirada viéndolos a ambos.

- No creo que sea bueno Erwin –alegó Levy –Esta lunática necesita riendas más fuertes, iré yo con ella.

El pelinegro podría presumir lo bien que conocía a Erwin, pero no del todo eso era verdad, el rubio sonrió autosuficiente, pues realmente esperaba esa respuesta, y quien mejor para cuidar a su segunda al mando que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

No obstante; Erwin también tenía cierto humor negro y como a Hanji, claro con motivos diferentes, le gustaba ver a Levy salir de su semblante habitual, aunque sea un poco.

- Denegado –respondió –tienes que quedarte aquí por si sucediera algo - El de ojos grises lo miraba neutro pero con esas ganas, poco usuales desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, de romperle la cara. Esta era una de las órdenes que por nada del mundo le obedecería al rubio.

- Mobit es un debilucho, mas serviría yo a lado de Hanji por si algo llegara a pasar algo en una misión tan importante –alegó Levy sin inmutarse -conozco mejor la ciudad, y por su puesto y lo más importante, no vaciló si es necesario la defensa propia.

- ¿´Que dices Hanji? –Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro voltearon a verla esperando una respuesta.

- Me da igual –dijo ella recordando por un momento lo anterior y sin premeditar mucho nada más.

Erwin sonrió pensando que las cosas no podrían salirle mejor, en realidad Smith no era ningún tonto, podía percibir la tensión entre aquellos dos, sin atreverse a confirmar o dar por sentado que tipo de relación tenían; y no es que estuviese tratando hacer la de cupido; simple y …sencillamente, era que estaba aburrido, si aburrido de un mundo de caos y guerra, recordar cosas humanas como ver, que sus dos preciadas personas, porque aunque nadie lo supiera, apreciaba a Levy y Hanji como hermanos; parecían andar de enamorados renegados, le daba gracia. Y también se reía de sí mismo porque aunque solía decir aquí y por allá que, sacrificar cualquier cosa con tal de ganar era lo absoluto para él, no imaginaba que llegase el momento de que usara sus piezas especiales, Hanji y Levy, simplemente eso habría que verse, por eso los enviaba juntos, porque sabía que así nada les pasaría incluso si el mismo los condenaba.

- Bien –Dijo Erwin al fin –Hagan lo que quieran siempre y cuando cumplan con lo que les voy a encomendar.

…

**_Se van a dirigir directamente al interior del muro Sina. Nadie le reconocerá Levy, porque irán vestidos de esta manera, con el traje de bodas. Unas vez lleguen a las puertas; les recibirá un viejo amigo que tengo en la policía militar._**

- **_¿Está enterado del plan?_**

- **_Parcialmente Hanji, sin embargo; el solo les ayudara a llegar hacia su destino. Me dio mucho trabajo convencerlo, y es todo lo que lo podemos involucrar por ahora. Bien, una vez estén en las puertas del Diócesis, él les dejara y les entregara a ambos un sobre; el cual contendrá: identificaciones falsas y dos argollas de oro falso. Entraran a la iglesia pidiendo ver a uno de los de los curas, pero irán buscando estrictamente a Gerald de Von Niezth, según contactos, era un pariente lejano y muy amigo del padre Nick; y tenía un muy alto mando dentro del culto por lo tanto; él será nuestra fuente de información, todo apunta a que sabe tanto como el otro. Por lo según he averiguado desde la ausencia de Nick, dejó sus actividades del culto de las murallas y se dedica únicamente a los trabajos de las iglesias locales, como dar cátedra, bautizos y bodas._**

- **_Entiendo…entonces._**

- **_Exacto Levy, ustedes irán con la intención de casarse, como De Von tiene acta de juez, y es un ser engreído y presuntuoso, podrá hacer los dos procesos él solo, la ceremonia religiosa y la civil; les daré suficiente dinero para que los sobornen y los "case" sin necesidad de testigos. Y dirán que quieren casarse lo más pronto posible y de manera privada; De esta manera cuando estén solos en la capilla con él…_**

Todo se había seguido al pie de la letra según lo encomendado por Erwin; Hanji portaba el vestido de novia, el cabello recogido dejando caer un fleco de un solo lado, y no portaba sus habituales anteojos. Levy tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, portando el traje de novio que tuvieron que poner a su medida. Se habían infiltrado exitosamente dentro de la ciudad, habían localizado al tal Cura Gerald de Von, quien a simple vista ; era mayor que el padre Nick, pues los años le pesaban encima, tenía la espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante, su nariz era grande y abultada y debajo de ella una gruesa barba de candado, cuidadosamente arreglada y de color blanco. Sus ojos, aunque parecían tener la carga de noches en vela, demostraban la verdadera identidad de aquel, astutos de un chispeante color verdoso como víbora; coronadas por esas cejas espesas y canosas. Hanji y Levy lograron exitosamente una audiencia con él.

- Buenas tardes –Saludo con voz grave el cura.

- Buenas tardes –contestó Hanji, actuando honorablemente el papel de una mujer radiante que estaba a punto de esposarse. Por el contrario Levy mantenía su habitual actitud al saludar.

El religioso los miró con desconfianza al ver a simple vista, lo opuesto que ambos individuos eran.

Seguramente esto les haría pensar; en qué términos habían quedado aquellos dos. Luego de haber roto los límites entre ellos aquella noche, ahora iban en una misión.

Aparentemente fue sencillo; en cuanto salieron de la oficina de Erwin, luego de que les explicara a detalle el plan; la castaña fue la que hablo primero del tema, diciéndole a Levy que lo que había sucedió era una tontería, y que la disculpase por el atrevimiento de acercársele tanto ; explicándole que solamente fue para molestarlo. Por supuesto esto no fue muy bienvenido por parte del hombre, ya que realmente se sintió ofendido y estúpido por haberse adelantado a las cosas; sin embargo en ningún momento se lo demostró, en cambio le dijo que solamente quería darle un escarmiento por andar en bata a esas horas de la noche por los pasillos del cuartel. Ambas eran excusas patéticas, pero bien les servía a ambos para mantenerse distantes por ahora. Decidieron quedar en mutuo acuerdo, ejecutar las cosas como debían de ser siendo ambos soldados a favor y sacrificio de l humanidad.

….

- Venimos a verlo, ya que queremos contraer matrimonio, padre –dijo Levy totalmente serio.

- Eso puedo verlo hijo –dijo el contrario con su voz severa –Pero ¿podría saberse por que rechazaron a los curas en turno y me hicieron venir desde mi casa ya muy tarde?

- Vera padre –Hanji tomó la palabra –Nuestros padres no quieren casarnos, y nosotros nos amamos ¿Verdad? ¿Amor? –dicho esto sostuvo la mano de Levy dirigiéndose hacia él.

Levy enarcó una ceja, enseguida entendió el bochornoso mensaje: Tenia que actuar como novio, porque no estaba actuando como uno. La situación no era para nada graciosa para él, porque simplemente: su corazón se aceleraba mucho al contacto de esa mujer.

Maldecía mil veces a Erwin por su estúpido plan, maldecía otras mil a Hanji por andar de despreocupada y de ambivalente, y así mismo por sentirse así ya que; cuando Hanji dijo que todo había sido un error; supuestamente se había convencido que solamente era algo pasajero y superficial lo que sentía en esos momentos por la científica …Entonces ¿Por qué le parecía jodidamente preciosa en ese vestido? ¿Por qué sentía un vuelco en el corazón al saber que todo lo de la boda era actuado? Y lo peor ¿Por qué se retractaba de haberse auto convencido de que no la quería?

Levy aparto sutilmente la mano.

- Claro –dijo no más; que mal, porque esto no pasó desapercibido ante el astuto cura –Lo que ella quiere decir es que, mientras más pronto posible sea acortar los tramites, mejor. Nadie intentara separarnos legalmente. Por eso acudimos a usted; sabemos de buena fuente, que tiene el poder legal para expedir un acta de matrimonio, y de paso casarnos frente a los ojos de las divinidades.

El cura miró a ambos

- ¿Quién les dio esa información?

- El juez Sullivan –mintió Hanji , según las instrucciones que Erwin les dio.

- ¿De dónde conocen a Sullivan?

- Vera usted, Sullivan es amigo de mi padre, no somos amigos directos –dijo Levy –Solamente le fui a pedir consejo, bajo el nombre de mi familia.

- Ya veo, si Sullivan me los envía…–Gerald se rascó el mentón -¿Tienen testigos?

- No, pero –Del saco negro Levy sacó un fajo de billetes –Sullivan me dijo que otra ventaja que tiene usted, es que puede acelerar los trámites.

El juez los miró severamente, agarro lentamente el fajo de billetes y los arrastro hacia sí y los barajeo.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido muchacho?

- Leblanc

- ¿De los Sir de Leblanc?

_"El desgraciado hace demasiadas preguntas" _ pensó Levy totalmente alerta.

- No, si no de los comerciantes Leblanc que; nada tienen que ver con ellos desde hace muchos años.

- Ahora veo cómo es que Sullivan les conoce, tiene mucha gente del comercio apegada a él –Dijo el hombre de barba guardando el fajo de billetes en su levita de color negro.

- De acuerdo –dijo sonriendo; mostrando los pálidos dientes amarillentos; mirando a ver a la castaña –Leblanc ;su novia es todo un ángel, que buena elección, hacen una hermosa pareja –dijo con su voz aguardientosa.

Hanji bajó la mirada; golpe bajo, estaba ruborizada.

- Gracias –respondió Levy, sin inmutar su voz ni la expresión de su rostro.

- Denme sus identificaciones, hagamos el trámite y luego agendamos para mañana su boda a primera hora.

- Si no le molesta –dijo Hanji –quisiéramos casarnos hoy mismo.

- Pero hija –dijo el cura con esa voz agreste –Solo el tramite llevara tiempo, la iglesia cerrara.

Levy saco un fajo de billetes; más delgado que el anterior.

- Nos urge casarnos, creo que le dijimos nuestras razones al principio –el contrario chasqueo la lengua, tomo los billetes y asintió.

- Como quieran, entonces será en la noche luego de que cerremos la capilla de nupcias.

"_perfecto" _ pensaron Levy y Hanji.

…

Aunque Hanji aparto de encima a Levy esa noche, antes de que Moblit llamara a la puerta, y que prácticamente dio por terminado dicho asunto, sentía aun cierta incomodidad. No tan solo fue culpa, si no miedo; Porque, el contacto de Levy era más de lo que podría soportar, ya que no solo era placer, si no unas ganas inmensas de que aquel hombre la hiciera suya y solo suya; de que la protegiera y la amara. Eso no le daban buenas noticias: Porque había descubierto en ese instante que amaba a Levy.

Levy, Por su parte, estaba observándola detenidamente bajo aquel fino velo, y aunque ella desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando, y la tuviera sostenida de las manos, a causa del teatrillo que estaban montando; no dejaba de pensar que la sola cercanía de aquella mujer lo estaba sacando de control.

Y a pesar de que la ceremonia y las palabras que salían de la voz sin vida de aquel cura era una completa falsedad; algo de poder tenia para mover los pensamientos de ambos:

"Como _si esto fuera a suceder de verdad" –pensaba Hanji –"Es gracioso que todos lleguen a pensar, que este tipo de sentimiento pueda volverse como un contrato, aunque no niego que es algo gratificante el saber que una persona esté dispuesta a prácticamente ; compartir su condición de libertad humana contigo" –Miró a Levi, mientras escuchaba las palabras del padre Gerald._

- Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que las Diosas Sina, Rose y María garanticen con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.

Ellas consagraron las murallas para proteger a sus hijos; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Señoras bendecid vuestro amor, y os enriqueceles y os dadles fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante…-Hizo una pausa pues no había nadie – ellos mismo os pregunto sobre vuestra intención. –Se dirigió a la "pareja"

-.. y..., ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

"_Podría decirse que un imbécil llamado Erwin Smith, esta de tras de esto" Pensó Levy con los ojos en blanco, luego miró a ver a Hanji quien tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del piso "Pero si habría que ponerlo así …si nuestra realidad fuera otra…_

_"Si el mundo no estuviese llorando sangre…"-Pensaba Hanji _

- Por supuesto –dijeron ambos sin mirarse y De Von prosiguió:

- ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

Después de todo ninguno ahí podía leer los pensamientos del otro; así que más daba, si Hanji tenía miedo de amar y Levy aun no decidía que hacer, entonces se harían un juramento silencioso por ahora.

_"Con un demonio admito que amo a este egoísta, por lo tanto… Toda La vida que nos quede" Pensó Hanji _

_"Hasta donde se nos permita llegar, lo are hasta el final" Pensó a la vez el pelinegro._

- Si –Dijeron "actuando"

- ¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de las deidades; responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de y su Iglesia?

Entonces Hanji soltó la mano de Levy; tapando con ella una traicionera risita que se escuchó. El cura enarco una ceja y los miro desaprobatoriamente, más por sospechosa la reacción de la castaña, que por si fuera blasfemia. Para Hanji era demasiado imaginarse que Levy, en verdad la quisiera tanto para tener un hijo con ella; es verdad ,admitió que lo amaba pero no sabía si Levy igual, aunque juraba que no.

Levy le levanto un poco el velo para mirarla seriamente.

"_vas provocar que nos descubran antes de tiempo" _pudo leer en los ojos grisáceos de su acompañante.

- Lo siento padre prosiga –dijo ella simplemente.

"Antes de tiempo" ¿Saben lo que significaba? Gerald de Von no era estúpido; y Levy lo tenía bien presente, sabía que alguien estaba detrás del vidral de la puerta, esperando , asegurándose que "fuera una ceremonia normal", este punto débil se lo tenía bien advertido Erwin, por lo que les había aconsejado seguir toda la ceremonia.

- Bien –el sacerdote carraspeo y siguió diciendo:

- Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante la Iglesia.

Ambos se pudieron de frente, Levy tomó la mano derecha de Hanji; ante el contacto ella se estremeció imperceptiblemente ; viendo directamente los ojos grisáceos.

Se sintió triste.

Juramento silencioso…

-Yo, ..., te quiero a ti..., como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

"_Pase lo que pase, en verdad te lo prometo Hanji, Me rindo, en verdad me has conquistado idiota, y no me importa que tu no me quieras"_

Hanji lo miraba, el rostro de Levy aunque era inexpresivo en ese momento para cualquiera; ella podía notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, aunque no sabía que era, la invitaron a sonreír.

"_Magnífico actor" pensó "como me encanta esa serenidad de su rostro"_

Hanji repitió su línea sin titubear. Levy en ese momento dirigió la mirada hacia el vitral, percatándose de que no había ya nadie, al parecer quien sea que estuviera ahí se convenció con la falsa boda. Ahora solo había que asegurarse que no regresara.

Lo que seguía, por rutina era incómodo para ambos:

- ¿quieres ser mi mujer?

"_Debería guardar bien esto en mi memoria, aunque sea mentira, no tendré la oportunidad de que el enano me diga eso algún día"_

- -Sí, quiero.

- ¿quieres ser mi marido?

_"Vamos, de todas las pendejadas que dices en tu vida , esta maldita sea tenía que ser falsa"_

- Sí, quiero.

…

Levy toma la mano de Hanji y le pone la argolla falsa, Hanji hace lo mismo.

Sin duda Levy mataría a Erwin; por culpa suya sentía que el corazón le estaba dando malas pasadas.

- Que las divinidades confirmen este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que acaban acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre.

_"Más bien los titanes " –pensó Levy en respuesta._

_Levy volvió a mirar el vitral. _

_"Perfecto no había nadie" _

- Yo los declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Levy miró a Hanji, y le alzó el velo; mirándola directo a los ojos; con el ceño fruncido asintió levemente indicándole que ya era momento. "hora de salir del "encanto".

"_Aquí termina nuestro silencioso juramento"_

Se acercaron tan solo un poco, y cuando iban a rozarse los labios; en un rápido movimiento, Hanji hizo a un lado la falda de su ligero vestido y sacó un revólver; que tenía en su liguero de novia, y a la vez y con la misma velocidad Levy saco de su Levita uno igual. El sacerdote soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y trago grueso; mirándolos con repudio.

- ¿De verdad creíste; que en medio de un mundo lleno de desastre podríamos casarnos tan tranquilamente?

**Fin del capítulo :**

* * *

_Se me hizo largo la verdad; bueno les prometo que el próximo capítulo: Lemon seguro, sin censura y sin piedad jejejeej. _

_Me atrase tanto por cuestiones de la escuela y por que solo tengo una lap muy jodida y pues estaba de pesada con el Word y con todos los archivos._

**_Próxima actualización_**_: 10/Marzo/2014_

**_No olviden sus sensuales reviews, criticas, pensamientos, peticiones_**_..._


	6. Escarceo

_**En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado a tiempo.**_

_**He estado ocupada, estresada y todo lo que termine en –ada, pero bien, les traigo el capítulo número seis. Lo prometido es deuda, ya por fin les doy lemmon, disfrútenlo.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__cuando empieza el relato del lemmon, las letras en cursiva corresponden a la perspectiva de Hanji, las letras en negrita corresponden a los de Levy._

* * *

- **Capitulo seis: Escarceo -**

* * *

"_Te veo y me declaro culpable de desear tu presencia, más que desear la paz"_

* * *

La situación resultó de una manera desastrosa, sin embargo, Levy y Hanji la manejaban lo mejor que podían; ciertamente como bien alguien dijo una vez – los planes raramente siguen su curso en el momento de la verdad-.

**…**

Todo alrededor estaba sumamente tranquilo al salir de la capilla con su rehén. El cura de Von, estaba sumamente encolerizado, ya que Levy con el revólver oculto en su levita le apuntaba bajo de esta, y Hanji lo tenía bien sujeto del brazo, disimulando que la acompañaba.

-Malditos rebeldes –masculló el anciano apretando los puños al forcejear levemente, mirando a ambos lados, buscando una manera de escapar.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –dijo Levy, enterrándole más la boca de la pistola a un costado –un movimiento incorrecto, y tendrás esa barriga gorda llena de plomo.

El funcionario lo miró con rabia contenida.

Fueron los tres, siendo De Von obligado, cautelosamente caminando por la acera, y divisando que la calle estaba prácticamente vacía, ingresaron a un pasillo acorralando en una pared al anciano.

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando? ¿Acaso creen, que secuestrando a un viejo sacerdote de capilla, obtendrán algo? Ustedes no son más que unos sucios ladrones …

-Escupes muchas cosas, y para el colmo inservibles para nosotros –El pelinegro lo miraba de una manera seria y altiva – No nos atrevas a confundir con ese tipo de gente ¿Por qué no usas un poco el juicio? Si hubiéramos querido robar o saquear ¿No crees que ya estarías muerto?

Gerald lo miraba, nervioso, impaciente, con los labios bien apretados y sudando a raudales; le tenía un miedo inmenso. ¿Por qué el hombre enfrente de él tenía esa aura tan imponente? ¿Quién demonios era? Buscando más respuestas paseó su vista deteniéndose en Hanji, para el cura, la castaña parecía ser una mujer común y corriente, sin embargo el semblante que poseía en el rostro, para nada le daba confianza, puesto que parecía tener algo de lo mismo, de aquel hombre de iris grises.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Vas a darnos información acerca de la familia Reiss…

El hombre de barba por un segundo, dejó ver en sus ojos un reflejo de temor; porque por supuesto, tenía bastante información encima, no por nada el capitán Erwin se los había puesto en la mira.

-No sé de qué me hablan –mintió –mejor déjense de meterse en problemas, si lo que buscan es dinero, pueden llevarse todas las reliquias de la capilla.

-Creo que él ya dijo que no es lo que buscamos –agregó Hanji.

-Pues sea lo que sea, no los puedo ayudar.

-No te lo estamos pidiendo de favor –respondió de nuevo la castaña, acercándose para intimidarlo a un más, pues ya lucia sumamente nervioso -¿Sabes cómo se le hace, para que, gente como usted pueda vivir tranquilamente, comiendo por placeres, sin mover un sólo musculo para defenderse así mismo? -Hanji sonrió – se le llama sacrificio, dar todo y hasta tu propia vida en pro de la humanidad, siempre que sea necesario. Cada sacrificio cuenta.

Gerald de Von parecía una presa a punto de ser devorada. Levy sonrió para sus adentros, de alguna manera , un poco extraña , podría decirse, le gustaba como Hanji manejaba las cosas, era como jugar al policía malo y al policía aún más malvado, en un interrogatorio. Es decir, sabía que Hanji podría llegar a ser de sangre tan fría si era necesario cuando se trataba de cumplir su deber de soldado.

"_Y eso algún día, provocara que ya no esté a tu lado."_

Levy sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese molesto pensamiento.

"_Sus decisiones y conductas están más allá de lo tu deseas; incluso de su propio bienestar, por eso y mucho más juraste protegerla, es todo lo que puedes hacer"._

-Hey –dijo Levy, para acallar sus pensamientos –Hanji, bien puedes empezar a practicar como arrancar las uñas con este sujeto.

-Me gustaría –respondió ella –mis investigaciones están enfocadas únicamente a los titanes, bien valdría la pena empezar a estudiar la anatomía humana.

-¡Están locos! Ustedes…¿son parte de las tropas de exploración, verdad? –El hombre lo había deducido al escuchar lo dicho por Levy, prueba suficiente de que el sacerdote estaba enterado de lo del asesinato de Nick – Bien se les ve la cara de lunáticos ¡suéltenme!

Levy saco el revólver y apunto al rostro del cura.

-Mi paciencia se agotó –dijo con la mirada más fría que tenía –vas a hablar ahora.

El anciano tragó grueso, víctima de la preocupación y por temor a que lo asesinasen, a estas alturas simplemente no era como Nick , estaba dispuesto a hablar para proteger su conchuda vida.

-Maldición, de acuerdo –dijo entre dientes –primeramente sepan que la monarquía es la que está de tras de todo esto; y funcionarios de la iglesia como yo, no somos los únicos con información –hizo una breve pausa, y luego prosiguió susurrando como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchara –cada oficial de la militar está detrás de esto, con el deber de acallar la información con respecto a la familia Reiss…

Que mala suerte, en ese mismo instante un carruaje pasó a gran velocidad, abriendo una balacera, gracias a sus buenos reflejos, ambos soldados ingresaron a un pasillo contiguo arrastrando al anciano.

-De nada sirve que huyan.

-Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que hemos hablado, esas balas fueron lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, en conclusión, no les importaba mucho matarte o no. Su única meta es mantener la información guardada –dijo Levy, recargando su revólver.

-¡Estarán contentos de que me asesinen que nada malo he hecho!

-¡Eres tan corrupto como ellos, con tu silencio haces más daño del que imaginas, no solo a los demás, incluso a ustedes mismos! –dijo Hanji tomando al viejo por el cuello de la camisa ; apretando los dientes, recordando el panorama del cuerpo sin vida del padre Nick –¡Por un demonio! ¿Eso es vida para ustedes? ¿Eso es lo que pretenden para el futuro de la vida humana?

-¿Qué han hecho ustedes por la humanidad? – Escupió el sacerdote con veneno en su voz -¿Creen que gastar nuestros recursos en expediciones inútiles, que solamente aumentan el número de muertos, trae algo bueno? ¡Por favor! No son más que gente orate que juegan a salvar el mundo, y que van en contra del sistema, y son ustedes quienes ponen en peligro la paz de toda la gente que está a salvo detrás de las murallas benditas. Bien valió la pena que acallaran al bocafloja de Nick por su imprudencia de participar con gente rebelde y caótica como ustedes.

A Hanji le parecía inaudita la ignorancia, egoísmo y estupidez humana; pero más le sorprendía el cambio de disposición tan repentino del sacerdote. ¿Acaso tan rápido había caído presa de la desesperación? ¿Que no sería lógico traicionar a la gente que te quiso matar?¿Porque el padre Gerald mostraba resistencia, cuando momentos antes había decidido hablar?

Se escucharon un par de explosiones junto a los edificios donde estaban.

-Se nos acabó el tiempo, ¡habla de una buena vez! -le sacudió Hanji algo frustrada por no comprender la actitud del hombre.

El anciano comenzó a reírse

-Diga lo que les diga, de nada servirá, porque de aquí no salen con vida.

-Peleamos con seres que son más terribles que ustedes, y vienes a alardear con que debemos temerles –gruño Hanji

Levy frunció el ceño al ver la escena, él nunca subestimaba a su enemigo, sea titán o humano.

-Hanji –le dijo seriamente –vámonos

-¡¿Por qué ¡? No nos ha dicho nada…

-¡Dije: Vámonos, es una orden!

Hanji soltó a Gerald y se levantó cabizbaja. Estaba molesta consigo misma por dos razones: Por haberse dejado llevar, que bien sabía que Levy lo había notado; y porque seguramente las precauciones necesarias solamente fueron reducidas a la mitad desde la "la falsa boda"; porque seguramente los habían venido siguiendo desde ahí, y por estar en sus propios dilemas personales nunca se percató, y estaba segura de que Levy si lo había hecho.

Hanji rasgo un poco su vestido para liberarlo del largo de esta y así correr sin dificultades .Ambos se dirigieron en dirección contraria.

-¡Rebeldes, van a perecer, nada lograran mientras la ley gobierne…

Una expansión de fuego producto de otra explosión, devoró el pasillo, donde segundos antes estaban los tres, siendo la única víctima aquel terco y corrompido hombre que fue sacerdote. La castaña fue la única que diviso con lastima, como la llamarada había envuelto aquel viejo cuerpo. Momentos después, ella y el sargento Levy, salieron por el final de la calle, cautelosos de su alrededor dirigieron su carrera hacia el sur con la esperanza de que no hubiera más indeseada compañía.

-Estaba a punto de decirnos algo importante –siseo la de lentes, deteniéndose junto con Levy en una esquina.

-Solo estaba haciendo tiempo, porque sabía que vendrían por él –el pelinegro asomaba por el borde de la pared, siendo muy cauteloso –se creyó tan seguro, que ya ves que hasta se jacto de lo que estaba diciendo. Supuso que lo rescatarían y que no tendría ninguna consecuencia si no habría más la boca.

Hanji tenía cierta cara de sorpresa a espaldas de Levy ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua en aquel momento?

"_Tal vez…_

-Prepárate –dijo el pelinegro.

Levy al parecer, tenía una gran puntería y precisión tratándose, de cualquier arma. Tres balazos directos a las piernas de los perseguidores que asomaron sobre una carreta a la vuelta de la cuadra; dejándolos caer en el piso, y un balazo más, directo al brazo del conductor, provocando que el vehículo se volcara; acto que les dio oportunidad suficiente para escapar.

Sin embargo, no habían llegado muy lejos cuando se vieron rodeados por policías de la militar que descendieron con sus equipos tridimensionales, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Uno de ellos apunto con sus cuchillas a Levy, pero este era tan ágil que fue capaz de esquivarlo, en el acto otro hombre tomo del brazo a Hanji elevándola un poco por el aire, naturalmente ella forcejeo cayendo al piso, rodando.

No puede decirse con precisión cuantos eran los hombres que los perseguían, o como es que sospecharon de ellos desde el principio, pero si eran suficientes para que los rodearan, a puño limpio Levy los enfrento dándole a todos una buena paliza, pues las balas del revolver se habían terminado y el de Hanji se había caído en algún lugar cuando huyeron; ella no se quedaba atrás defendiéndose, sin embargo uno de sus atacantes le cubrió la boca con un trapo y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

**….**

-Las tropas suicidas quisieron pasarse de listas esta vez –Hanji miraba con contenida furia aquellos tres sujetos delante de ella, su despertar la hizo que estuviera un poco mareada y darse cuenta enseguida que la habían separado de Levy; el corazón se le precipito ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habían hecho algún daño? Los mataría si era así, aunque en el fondo sentía que ese hombre de cabellos negros, de ninguna manera era débil u ordinario para ser vencido tan fácilmente, pero, ¿y si lo durmieron con ese olor extraño como lo hicieron con ella? No, no sería posible, creía demasiado en él.

A juzgar por los semblantes de los tipos delante suyo, no podía esperar piedad o incluso humanidad de parte de ellos; la tenían atada de manos contra el respaldo de una silla de madera, al igual que sus pies, si no tuviera la boca amordazada, ya les hubiera dicho todas sus verdades a aquellos "soldados" de la legión militar, con un buen fundamento, claro está.

-Vas a decirnos de quién fue la idea de mandarlos, y más vale que no grites cuando te destapemos la boca.

-Como si fuera tan cobarde como ustedes –jadeo la castaña al ser liberada de la mordaza -¿ustedes crees que de verdad voy a decirles algo?

Aquellos hombres la miraron de una manera detestable.

-¿Sigues haciéndote la valiente estando sola? El tipo que te acompañaba ya debe estar muerto a estas alturas si resulta ser tan poco cooperativa como tú.

-No les tengo miedo –la mujer dejo ver una sonrisa arrogante, ocultando el temor de que fueran verdad las palabras de aquel hombre de cabellos marrón y mirada severa –si van a proceder tal y como lo hicieron con el padre Nick; adelante.

-Qué mujer tan altanera –el rubio, uno de ellos, la tomo por los cabellos obligándola a echar la cabeza para atrás, rozando con una daga el cuello –hablando más de la cuenta.

-Solo lo necesario –respondió Hanji sin inmutarse –cobardes.

La paciencia de aquellos tres estaba casi al límite, el más alto la miraba con furia, el otro soltó bruscamente los largos cabellos. Estaban seguros de que ella no hablaría, sin embargo…

-Ya veo –el más alto, de igual cabellos marrones, pero de rostro cetrino y marchito, dejo ver una sonrisa perversa –eres una gata revoltosa pero –el hombre se le acerco quitándole las gafas, la tomo bruscamente del mentón apretando sus mejillas –estas buena.

La científica se estremeció al sentir una de las manos de aquel hombre sobre su pierna, acariciándola por sobre la tela del vestido; el enorme valor que tenía hace unos momentos flaqueo un instante, sin embargo no lo demostró.

-¿Y eso qué? –ella temió por la respuesta.

El hombre miro a sus compañeros, parecían comunicarse telepáticamente porque enseguida captaron la funesta acción que su líder quería hacer.

**…**

"_Si algo llegan a hacerle juro que los matare…_

Levy rodeaba la casa, la cual parecía tener varias habitaciones, habían acabado en una solitaria colonia tras perseguirlos. Precavido y táctico como era, se había infiltrado en la construcción, vengase a ser estúpidos si creían que a Levy podían secuestrarlo. Ahora el plan del sargento, era el factor sorpresa, no solo rescatar a Hanji, sino también para capturar de paso a esos hombres y sacarles información. A pesar de esto, él no dejaba de estar preocupado por la de lentes y deseaba lo más pronto posible dar con ellos y ponerlos en su lugar antes que se les ocurriera ponerle un dedo encima de ella. Se sentía culpable por no protegerla bien.

Una hora antes, durante la emboscada, demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta que uno de esos hombres se había echado sobre su hombro a Hanji, subido a una carreta que había llegado, llevándosela con él, por supuesto no espero a acabar con todos los tipos y si era necesario mataría a quien estuviera en su camino. Los hubiera alcanzado rápidamente con un equipo tridimensional, bien que se lo pudiera a ver quitado a uno de los que ya había noqueado, pero por desgracia…los equipos y arneses que suele usar el sargento, son mandadas a hacer a su medida. Moverse en el aire, era mucho más que su dote natural, el maldito artefacto contaba bastante en combinación con su don, maldijo profundamente su estatura, no por nada le desagradaba a veces.

Así que corrió y "tomo prestado un caballo" que, le hubiera gustado traerse a su fiel y rápido Kahlet, para alcanzar el carruaje.

De momento escuchó la voz de Hanji.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Si tan valiente eres desátame para ver si así te atreves a tocarme!

Presuroso Levy siguió la aguda voz, dando con el lugar exacto, al mirar por el agujero que daba directo a la habitación, unas ganas asesinas contra aquel trio lo invadieron: Uno de aquellos hombres la tenía aprisionada al piso, aun atada, y cuando aquel trato de besarla, la castaña lo había mordido fuertemente en los labios, provocando que sangraran, ante esto furibundo el hombre la propino una sonora bofetada a la castaña.

Encolerizado, y mandando al carajo su plan y todo lo primordial de la misión, Levy pateó la puerta derribándola en el acto; como no tenía el arma, a puño limpio enfrento a aquellos tres, sin piedad alguna les tumbo varios dientes. Cuando vio que yacían en el piso fue directamente hacia su querida Hanji que tenía media falda rasgada a los costados, y el rojo del golpe en la cara.

-Dime, ¿Qué te hicieron? –dijo más en tono de orden que de pregunta, luego de desatarla, mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del tipo que estaba en el suelo con el mosquete que le había quitado, el que recibió más daño por haber golpeado a la castaña -Maldita sea Hanji, ¡habla!

-Por favor…Levy, necesitamos apegarnos a nuestros propósitos –dijo ella levantándose de poco en poco –si vamos a actuar de la misma manera que ellos será con el único propósito de tener información útil para la humanidad. Para que te tranquilices…no me han hecho nada de lo que te imaginas.

Levy la miró furioso ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que estuvo a punto de ser ultrajada? Si él no llegaba a tiempo, ella hubiera sufrido bastante, y entonces sí hubiera matado, no solo a esos tipos, sino también a Erwin por dejarla participar en un plan tan descabellado.

Sobre decir, que estaba más molesto con ella; porque otra vez estaba de imprudente valiéndole un comino su propia seguridad, otra vez estuvo a un pelo de perderla, porque estaba seguro de que la hubiesen matado luego, porque sabía que esta misión era sumamente peligrosa.

-Maldita sea –masculló Levy dándole una patada al rostro de aquel sujeto, apartándose de él para terminar tomar del brazo a Hanji y sacarla de ahí.

**…**

Tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar una casa vacía, entraron en ella percatándose que seguramente los dueños la habían abandonado dejando solo los muebles. Era bastante común que a estas alturas sucedieran esta clase de cosas. Las clases sociales se iban revelándose, existía corrupción, la economía se iba cayendo tras la caídas de los muros, y algunas familias, que no eran nobles, hartas de la falta de oportunidades, abusos y maltrato de parte de la autoridad, muchas veces se veían forzadas a migrar a los campos o al interior del muro Rose, que esto último era lo más difícil, dejando sus pertenencias atrás. Por suerte, para esos dos soldados, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por lo que aprovecharon a usar hasta el baño.

-Cuando lleguemos juró que le tirare a Erwin también un par de molares –dijo Levy, luego de salir de la ducha sentándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la cama donde Hanji estaba, ella ya se había cambiado y duchado antes para que el cansancio se fuera.

-No fue en vano, al menos sabemos hacia dónde dirigir nuestro próximo plan. Es un buen dato, que cualquier militar puede darnos la información que se necesita.

-Siempre he dicho que me lleva el carajo, cuando se hacen sacrificios estúpidos –dijo Levy con una voz tan severa y una mirada de hiel, que hizo que Hanji se quedara estática –a veces me arrepiento de estar confiando en ese maldito bastardo –finalizó.

-¿Crees que es fácil llevar el peso del liderazgo? Esa rapidez y absolutismo que Erwin tiene en la resolución de dilemas, es un repertorio de culpas bien amaestradas, saber sacrificar vidas, como la de aquella vez en la captura de Annie, tal vez lo llevo a donde está ahora. Levy, ningún sacrificio a estas alturas es estúpido, tus soldados caídos ese funesto día, nos lo recuerda… –En seguida Hanji cortó sus palabras ante la mirada fulminante del pelinegro, ella mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada. No debió decir eso, simplemente las palabras le fluyeron de la boca, sabía que el haber perdido a su escuadrón por lo de la mujer titán había dejado una culpa en Levy, que nunca demostró.

-¿Te recuerdo que fue por confiar en él? –La voz del hombre era severa sin fondo de sentimiento alguno.

-Sabes que los sacrificios son a diario –dijo Hanji con un poco de valor, tragándose las palabras por el dolor de imaginar que Levy algún día fuera a pasarle lo mismo. Nunca pretendió estar defendiendo a Erwin o hacer sentir mal a Levy con esas palabras, al contrario su intención era que siguiera siendo el hombre tan fuerte que era, y como una manera de demostrarle cierto apoyo –En el pasado también perdí gente valiosa –prosiguió recordando a sus amigos y padres –Considero que debemos tomar todo lo que podamos para asegurarnos de que nadie más pase por lo mismo…si conocemos ese dolor tan grande ¿No es lógico que queramos proteger a los inocentes de ello? Desear la paz, es mucho más que imaginarnos como sería, mucho más que estar buscándola, es también dar todo por ella, es conocer de pies a cabeza nuestra realidad, para así saber a qué monstros nos enfrentamos y quienes son las bestias en realidad. Por eso confió en Erwin, porque es alguien que tiene bien presente en eso, y me atrevo a decir que eso es lo que te llevo a confiar también en él.

Levy escuchaba todo aquello con la mirada fija y fría en Hanji, con las manos cruzadas delante de su mentón y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas…

"_¿Crees que es tan fácil, al enamorarme de ti?, Tal vez tu pienses que los has perdido ya todo…_

El silencio de Levy hizo que Hanji prosiguiera.

-Confieso que no es fácil –dijo ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento –Pero ¿No crees que si al menos no podemos vivir nuestros sueños, hagamos de nuestra vida útil para los demás?

Levy abrió ligeramente los ojos ante ese razonamiento, pues la sonrisa de Hanji parecía tener un trasfondo triste y melancólico.

-Eres una estúpida –dijo irguiéndose -¿Ibas a sacrificar tu propia persona?

-No te confundas, que lo que iba a pasar con esos sujetos, a garras me iba defender.

-Lo sé, sin embargo, desde un principio si no hubieras aceptado el plan de Erwin…

-Lo hice porque no soy débil .Para mí será grato saber que fui útil en lo que hacía, si a lo mejor todo lo que quiero no se puede cumplir, tal vez contribuya con un grano de arena para una felicidad ajena aun mayor, como el liberar a la sociedad.

-¡No estamos hablando de mí, sino de tus malditos actos suicidas! –le regaño como lo hace al dar una orden a un soldado indisciplinado -¡No juegues al héroe cuando no te corresponde!

-¡No pretendo eso!, yo sé que a veces soy un estorbo y una molestia para ti, venir aquí solamente fue para demostrar que podía hacer mucho más que "experimentos" –siguió diciendo la de lentes , con un rostro muy sereno a pesar del nudo en su garganta, ya no aguantaba más, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero se imaginaba el rechazó, y se había prometido a si misma encarrilar de nuevo lo que "debía ser importante" –tu eres fuerte, increíblemente fuerte Levy, traes mucho a los demás siguiendo tus propios principios, tal vez fue por eso que estuviste en mis pensamientos cuando iba a morir, tal vez porque siempre he creído que eres una esperanza para la humanidad, por eso tu cuidas de Eren, por eso nadie más puede hacer ese trabajo. En cambio yo soy alguien que ni siquiera puede discernir claramente ante lo que siente y es importante…

-¡Cuatro ojos imbécil! –Levy estaba frustrado ¿Esa mujer no se daba cuenta lo importante que era para él? – ¡Esa no es justificación! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta, que de lo que tengo miedo es de perderte!?.

La castaña quedo muda, por lo que Levy había terminado gritándole tras su discusión; al momento que pelinegro la había sujetado fuertemente de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron ante la sorpresa.

-¿Levy?

-Maldición –masculló el pelinegro suavizando su agarre, bajando la mirada y en poco la cabeza – No quiero volver a perder a alguien.

-Tal vez lo que sucedió es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos –dijo Hanji desviando la mirada, perdiendo completamente el tema, resistiéndose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar, poniéndole explicación lógica a las palabras del sargento. ¿Les palabras tenían distintos significados, no?

-Tal vez –Ambos se miraron a los ojos. El observar estoico de Levy y la expresiva de Zoé chocaban imponiendo un silencio sin tregua.

-No tienes que probar nada –dijo al fin el sargento – y tampoco vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo para mí , no sé de donde sacas esa desvalorización que te estás dando, pero Hanji, tienes…tenemos tanto derecho como todos de buscar una manera de vivir que nos satisfaga.

Levy comprendía que mantener a esa mujer como su protegida no era suficiente, necesitaba meterle a la cabeza razones por la cual su vida no debería ser expuesta. Porque era importante para él, sí, aunque sonara egoísta, esa era la verdad. Quería que Hanji entendiera que había alguien, que quería darle sentido a todo eso por lo cual luchaban, quería que supiera que juntos, podían superar cualquier cosa o en su defecto no sintieran soledad , si ella lo aceptaba le mostraría las cosas por la cual aún se mantiene en pie, las cosas por las cuales valdría la pena tener un futuro; si bien, el acto altruista de dar todo por el bien de la raza humana entera se volvió gratificante de por sí, eso no significa que dejara desentendido su propia autorrealización como persona, porque desde un principio esa fue su intención al quedarse en las tropas: su propio bienestar; y su ideal se complementó al conocer a Hanji. Mucho menos iba dejar a la deriva y sin rumbo las fuerzas recobradas tras una vida de miseria. No podía permitir que Hanji tirara a la borda sus propias pasiones y sueños, la amaba tanto que moriría en lugar de ella, para no ver como moría esa chispa. Al carajo todo, Hanji Zoé no iba a ser dada de sacrificio para que la humanidad fuera salvada. Si fuera necesario él daría la su propia vida, no la de ella.

Ya era la gota que lleno la jarra, era urgente que ambos cedieran a sus impulsos, el silencio se convirtió en tiempo fuera, la distancia se acorto cada vez más, las confusiones se volvieron una nebulosa transparente en donde cada uno podía ver con más claridad sus emociones. En fin, el momento en el cual sus sentimientos y deseos llegaron a un punto sincero había llegado a su máxima expresión y era momento de que culminaran. El corazón de Zoé pareció adivinarlo y bombeo cuanta sangre pudo a sus mejillas, cuando Levy le quito las gafas dejándolas en el buró junto a la cama , que estaba bastante cerca y sus labios le tocaron los suyos…

_¿En qué momento me enamoré de él? Rápidamente confundí el amor, con la pasión, sin embargo no puede existir uno sin el otro._

* * *

_En ese instante, __ sentí como su cálida respiración chocaba en mi rostro, y sus labios habían acariciado dócilmente los míos, parpadee un par de veces totalmente sorprendida, encontrándome de cerca con sus ojos grises, inundados en un brillo especial. Definitivamente, no podía existir nada más en aquel instante tras aquella puerta, ni la guerra, ni el pasado de Levy y el mío, ni ser soldados, y si, tampoco los titanes, por mucho que me gustaran… yo misma estaba respondiendo a un impulso que me gobernaba, cerré los ojos y como si de un reflejo se tratase, volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos, los cuales apresaron los míos, mientras yo trataba de corresponderlos torpemente. _

**Aun cuando su boca parece inexperta, como la mía, ella tiene una sorprendente adaptación tan típica de su manera de ser, comenzando a mover sus labios de manera acompasada, tan suaves y delicados como el pétalo de una rosa, me robaba el aliento. No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente he aguantado las ganas de saborear lentamente su sabor dulce y exótico. Dos veces reaccione de una manera estúpida, empezando algo pero, esta vez sin duda lo terminare.**

_Me estoy quedando sin aire, y aunque no deseo romper con este contacto tan cálido, me separo suspirando fuertemente, sintiendo la cara arder. Comprendo que lo que siento es, complicado, es inconcebible, pero es real. Estoy enamorada de ti, de mi ex pupilo, de mi compañero de escuadrón, de mi amigo. No me puedo mantener indiferencia por mucho más tiempo; al sentirlo tan cerca, al decirme esas palabras llenas de determinación. Rompiendo el nuevo y breve beso, veo como lenta y tan sensualmente se quita la pañoleta de su cuello sin dejar de verme a los ojos._

**Sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, y más por la emoción que me carcomía por dentro, he comenzado a desabotonar desesperadamente su blusa, con mis manos empiezo a tocar la delicada piel aceitunada, recorriendo los generosos pechos y las delicadas caderas con el roce, y viendo como sus delicados pezones se despiertan tras mi contacto; la beso una vez más ,de una manera aún más demandante y apasionada, su lengua empieza a jugar con la mía y siento sus brazos enlazarse tras mi cuello, profundizando el contacto. Puedo sentir un poco lo nerviosa que esta, pues sus manos comienzan a jugar con mis cabellos y a enredar las oscuras hebras torpemente entre sus finos dedos. Su piel, su aroma, su sabor, todo me vuelve loco. Necesito con urgencia sentirla viva entre mis brazos, necesito saber que está aquí conmigo.**

_Su cabello están suave, -ah – no puedo evitar gemir al sentir sus labios apoderarse ahora de la piel de mi cuello, están sensaciones están invadiéndome._

**Sus gemidos son tan adorables, pero me está provocando a que quiera escuchar más, quiero escucharla decir con ímpetu mi nombre, he estado deseando que lo mencionara de esta manera, mientras la llevo al borde del placer, haciéndola sentir de la manera más ardiente y real que todo de ella me está llevando al borde de una vorágine, que jamás había sentido en mi amarga y hasta en su momento vacía existencia.**

**-Serás mía –sentencié admirando su rostro tintado de un hermoso color carmín, relamiéndome los labios lascivamente; mirando sus hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate, acuosos que me veían impacientes y suplicantes.**

_¿Y que se suponía que le respondiera?, ¿Qué aceptaba incondicionalmente?, ¿entregarme por completo, sin pensar en que vendrá después? ¿Como si viviéramos una vida normal? una dama enamorada, ilusionada que no conoce la realidad, yo misma pensaba que era imposible. Claro que moría de ganas, por sentir su calor, por sentirme protegida entre aquellos brazos tan fuertes. Deseaba con tanto fervor que amarnos fuera tan fácil; y así, de momento, llegue a la conclusión de que la razón es lo más perjudicial que tiene el ser humano, pues, cuando todo lo invade no te deja ser lo que quieres en verdad._

_-Levy –susurre, frunciendo un poco el ceño y mirándolo lo más seria que podía –tanto como desees, quiero sentir que mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos…hazlo de una manera tal, que ninguno de los dos lo olvide a pesar de ya no estar en este mundo._

_-A ti no te queda ser pesimista cuatro ojos –susurró un poco severo, con la intensidad en sus ojos, de una naturaleza totalmente seductora en sus iris, apresándose en un nuevo beso demandante mientras sus manos subían por mis piernas llegando hasta lo prohibido, rompiendo el beso, mis gemidos se hicieron presentes en tonos aún más elevados al sentir, por segunda ocasión en mi vida, su mano sobre mi parte intima ,y comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente con una delicadeza y precisión que provocaba que mi cuerpo temblara de gozo, comenzó a realizar movimientos acelerados subiendo y bajando por toda mi zona, y yo me aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas estrujándolas con una mano, sosteniéndome como si al soltarlas fuera a caer en un abismo, la humedad me invadía y mi corazón se desembocaba, mordía de manera masoquista mis labios hasta que su nombre afloro de ellos – Le..Levy, Levy –toda aquella excitación se elevaba lista para explotar, sin embargo él abandono esta labor, dejándome deseosa de más. Definitivamente sabía lo que hacía, volvió a besarme, y lo único que nos separaba al dejar de hacerlo, era el fino hilillo de saliva, producto del intenso allanamiento de su lengua._

_-Sabes cómo hacer que el cuerpo de una mujer se excite –jadee –Parece que me equivoque con lo de que eras virgen –dije con un deje de tristeza que él pareció notar._

_-Simplemente hago las cosas de una manera que considero adecuadas…Zoé también se leer. –y terminó de desatarme el cabello, mientras su boca se apodero de nuevo de mi cuello, mordiendo la piel y marcándola a su paso dejándome sorprendida por su respuesta, ¿Levy se había leído los libros que tenía en mi estudio? ¿En qué momentos que nunca me di cuenta?_

_Sus besos bajaban lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, entre su mano tomaba uno delicadamente apretándolo un poco, mientras su boca jugaba con el pezón del otro._

_-Espe…ra –le dije completamente avergonzada, se veía de una forma tan excitante debo admitir, pero me sentía apenada._

"**Este es el momento en el que te aré sentir todo mi deseo" pensé, la miré a los ojos seriamente mientras mi lengua se deslizaba sobre su firme y sonrosado pezón, como no hice caso de su petición, ella echo la cabeza en la almohada y se tapó la cara, eran sumamente adorables sus acciones; verla vulnerable y apenada no era de todos los días, al menos en algo tenía vergüenza, pensé con algo de gracia e ironía. La complací un poco más escuchando sus jadeos. Deje aquello un momento, termine de abrir los botones y me libere de mi pulcra camisa dejándome al descubierto ante sus ojos que me recorrían con el mismo deseo que yo le tenía. Pareciera que había despertado a una Hanji aún más vivaz que la original, ella se incorporó, me abrazó y comenzó a devolverme los besos. Sus suaves labios acariciaban con parsimonia la piel de mi cuello y sus delgadas manos delineaban mi espalda, como si analizara cada curva de mi musculatura.**

_La piel de Levy es tan hermosa, que me ha tentado el tocarla con más atrevimiento, y esa firmeza de su espalda, la de un hombre fuerte y tan frágil a la vez, que sabe resistir batallas enteras, pero se doblega , teme y duda ante el amor. Me tienta. No puedo dejar de sentir su aroma. No puedo dejar de trazar con pequeños besos esa cicatriz en su pecho ¿Cómo se la habrá echo? Eso no importaba ahora. _

_Me ha rodeado completamente con sus brazos mientras se deja hacer aquí y allá con mis besos._

**Comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón, la separé un poco para desabrocharle el suyo, hasta que por fin nos deshicimos de toda estorbosa prenda, la acomode debajo de mí, ella viéndome a los ojos, con una expresión de total entrega; sin dejarle de mirar entrelace su mano con la mía, jugando con ella y mirándola como si el tiempo pasara lentamente, entonces ella comenzó a besar cada uno mis delgados dedos de manera delicada con los ojos cerrados, un acto que me parecía tan sensual y provocativo. Besarla era mi adicción por lo que en cada momento, aquel acto se convertía en la jugada perfecta. La aprisionaba completamente debajo de mí, moviéndome insistente sobre su esbelto cuerpo, siendo acolchonado mi pecho sobre sus bustos suaves y redondos. **

_Se movía provocativamente sobre mí, el peso y dominio de su pequeño cuerpo era sorprendente, sus besos me embriagaban y la fricción de nuestras partes íntimas era simplemente deliciosa. Su lengua acariciaba la mía, recorrían sin vergüenza mi boca, mordía mis labios; y malicioso de vez en cuando apretaba uno de mis pechos y luego lo masajeaba suavemente, prendiéndome aún más. _

_-¿Estás lista? –me crispe un poco al escucharle, debo reconocerlo: Era mi primera vez, y el solo pensar en lo que seguía a continuación hacia que la sangre pintara violentamente mis mejillas y surgiera en mi un leve temor; él seguro noto esta reacción, pues se había acercado y en mi oído susurraba cosas hermosas, que en el momento no me importaban si era su manera de ser o no, o si solo de trataba de una faceta que está teniendo solamente conmigo. Se alejó un poco para verme de nuevo, encontrándose con un rostro que coronaba su triunfo al dejarme a su merced: dominado, enamorado. Sonrió leve y discretamente, no puedo describir la dicha que me provocaba ver que él sonriera, yo quería llorar, porque lo último que pensé es que pudiera ser capaz de verlo de aquella manera._

_-D-duele –Poco a poco su miembro comenzaban su intromisión en mi vagina, hice un gesto de incomodidad ante el dolor._

_-Relájate Hanji –dijo suavemente y depositó un corto beso en mis labios. Cuando sentí que me tomo de las caderas, instintivamente abrí un poco mis piernas y él me había acomodado, comprendí entonces que su cuerpo, una vez más, me aprisionaba contra la mullida cama de una manera sumamente deliciosa._

_-Hanji –lo mire de nuevo, enternecida por lo urgente, pero siempre dominada que era su vos; sintiendo como me había penetrado de poco en poco._

_-E-espera –gemí sintiendo un dolor que creí insoportable. –d-duele –dije viéndole a punto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Como dije, era mi primera vez, y mi cuerpo aún se acostumbraba._

_-Estas muy húmeda, lo que sigue solo será placentero –me dijo y por instinto comenzó un lento vaivén, volví a quejarme siendo acallado por otro beso apasionado._

**Aunque sé que pudiera dolerle al principio, estoy tratando de contenerme para no lastimarle, tenía tanta urgencia de sentir por completo su cuerpo, de poder deleitarme con él, con un nuevo beso, he comenzado un vaivén lento acariciando sus hombros tan estilizados y femeninos, la piel tan suave, tan provocativa. Sus besos comenzaron a ser tan profundos, y se ha comenzado a mover tanto como yo, aferrándose fuertemente a mi cintura con sus bien torneadas piernas.**

**No puedo evitar penetrarle con más ímpetu, más frenético, sintiendo como su respiración se acelera, rompiendo el beso, gimiendo tan excitante a mi oído, un sonido tan perfecto.**

–**Le…vy, Levy –le escucho decir ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, le escucho gemir y no puedo evitar sonreír, sé que nunca lo hago, pero simplemente es imposible no hacerlo ahora.**

_Lo único que registra mi cuerpo es el enorme placer, sus sensuales gruñidos y ajetreo de las sabanas complementan todo. Lo abrazó fuertemente, nos volvemos un solo ser…_

**-No ..n-no puedo más –le escucho decir tras un rato, al momento que arañaba con fuerza mi espalda provocándome una excitación abrumadora que también llegaba a su límite. Su estrechez envolvía con calidez mi miembro. La abrazo fuertemente. La beso, la acaricio. Nuestras respiraciones chocan entre sí, provocando un vaho intenso y cálido que puede sentirse en nuestra piel ardiente y aperlada por el sudor. Tengo que decirte algo muy especial, mi voz intenta salir cuando siento que ya el orgasmo ha invadido mi cuerpo…**

_Ya no puedo contener toda esta sensación electrizante que abarca mi ser completo, mi respiración se acelera, mi piel quema y la libido es tan intensa que me hace preguntar si en realidad se siente así naturalmente o es porque Levy, la persona que amo, es quien me lo proporciona . Cada estocada propiciada es precisa. No puedo evitar decir con vehemencia su nombre, el único tan preciado, como parte de una oración que pudiera salvarme de un trágico destino. Mi cuerpo se siente como si fuese a explotar, si fuese a morir desearía que sea en sus brazos de esta manera, viendo a los ojos al que me ha salvado, protegido, y ha permanecido a mi lado , poderte decir con mi último aliento sin miedos, ni dudas que..._

_-Te amo –Escuche decirle, como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos. Mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo volviendo a latir con fuerza sin poder creer aun lo que he me dicho y fue grabado con fuego con lo mejor que he podido experimentar, un orgasmo .Veo tus ojos, y tu rostro exhausto. Tu voz jadeante, tus misteriosos ojos mirándome._

**Me apoye sobre mis codos para contemplar su rostro, haciendo con mis manos sus largos flequillos pegados a su frente, para atrás; el rostro aperlado por el sudor que nos baña a ambos luciendo adorable. Me abrazó y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.**

**-Te amo, Levy –Me dijo con la voz quebrada, luego de una lucha por normalizar su agitada respiración -Te amo tanto, tenía tanto miedo de decirlo, no, más bien tenía miedo de aquea si fuera …temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir ante el dolor de ya no verte más, si ya el destino así lo quería…**

**-Tonta –dije dándole un beso en la frente acariciando su mejilla –No moriré tan fácil, y menos ahora. En primer lugar creo que tú eres la que me mantenía al borde del estrés. **

**Se incorporó tomándome de los hombros y en ese acto mi corazón se doblego ante sus ojos que dejaban nacer gotas cristalinas. **

**-¡Júramelo! –dijo con urgencia. Le sonreí y tome su rostro entre mis manos, besando sus mejillas –** **Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur, mon amour.***

**Me acomode en la cama atrayéndola a mi pecho cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo con las ligeras y blancas sabanas. Ella me sonrió hermosamente.**

_Cerré mis ojos acurrucándome en su fornido pecho, percibiendo su aroma tan varonil y único .Siento como acaricia mis cabellos y una paz está inundándome al escuchar los latidos rítmicos de su corazón, sin pensar en el mañana, solos tú y yo._

_-Vaya, como que nos llevamos las cosas hasta el final –comencé a decir divertida –cumplimos hasta con lo de la luna de miel._

_-Loca –dijo tiernamente. Sonreí satisfecha bostezando._

"_**Se quedó dormida**_**" concluí tras observarla, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos tan suaves y hermosos que destellan un color castaño precioso, "**_**Te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"**_** pienso a la vez que deposito un beso en su cabeza, quedándome cerca para oler el delicado aroma a cítricos que despide. Admirando tus ojos hermosos tras el cristal de tus gafas cada día, al enamorarte en un nuevo beso y recostarte lentamente en la cama, en cada discusión y en cada una de tus locuras; todo esto estará para siempre en mi memoria. No importa lo que suceda después.**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

_Muy bien, necesito actualizar mis otros fics. No sé cuándo tendré listo el próximo capítulo de este, pero juro que será lo más pronto que pueda. Debo confesar que se me hace un poco difícil estar acomodando los "peros" de cada quien, la relación entre estos dos por fin ya dio inicio, y eso para mí ya es un alivio, (ni tanto, porque ya vienen las complicaciones peores)._

_Muchas gracias a los que sigan la historia, por sus comentarios, etc._

_Se me olvidaba algo que quería decir: ¿Por qué creen que le puse "Nuestros lazos son del color de la sangre"?, soy mala para los títulos, y bueno me da curiosidad saber si al menos se da a entender un poco de mi idea de ponerle así. Si me lo quieren compartir, no duden en decirlo, también me pueden decir, que nada que ver. XDDD_

_Ya saben: Personajes de Isayama._

**Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur, mon amour.*: Te doy mi palabra de honor, amada mía.**


End file.
